The Forces Of Destiny
by Morpheus
Summary: My own original "heroes" mixing it up with the "Buffy" and "Angel" universe in an epic fight.


Disclaimers: _Buffy, Angel and related characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. And WB Entertainment, Inc._ The rest of the other characters are of my own creation.Some concepts of Mr. Gaiman's **_Sandman_** was slightly incorporated into my _Morpheus_ and _Death_ characters - with a little dash of Piers Anthony's concept concerning the personification of Death - and other myths involved here were taken to the extreme.This is a piece of original fiction I made crossed over with a very familiar universe: BTVS and ATS in an alternate universe setting.

The story's setting were episodes after ATS's "To Sanshu……." And before the fifth season of Buffy….. so Dawn doesn't appear here.I had nothing against the character of Riley – and nor do I like it (just being in the middle here)……… I just think "Riley" wasn't required in here, so there.J

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cast:_

**Buffy Summers** - The Chosen One.The Slayer.For each generation, there is a slayer.One who will hold back the darkness.- A mortal enemy towards vampires and demons alike.****

**Angel** - The vampire with a soul.****

**Rupert Giles** - The Slayer's chosen Watcher.****

**The Scooby Gang** - Buffy's Slayerettes. (What? - You expecting a roll call?)****

**Max Quaylen** - the mysterious stranger who has just arrived - just as a series of brutal murders surrounds the community a week before.No one knows his true agenda.But he says he is here to help.

**Christine Cherolton** - the by the book, level headed police detective who just started her job on the sixth precinct and finds out she's landed in a horrifying nightmare.****

**Darien Fortuna** - the city's commissioner who feels powerless as the murders take a turn for the worse, and the death toll rises.****

**Richard Todd** - Having returned to visit a friend and her family… only to find that his friend's family was also among the list of victims, now he is out for revenge and to exact his own brand of "justice".But who is he really, and what is he after?****

**Gail Springfield** - torn by her parents' death, she wakes every night with a vision of violence that leaves her mind blasted and shattered.Her fiancée is at a loss to explain her torment.****

**Barton Cheswick** - Gail's concerned and angry fiancée.****

**Morpheus** - the lord of dreams, horrified at finding out that an ancient horror stalking in and out of his realm to get to it's victims enlists the aid of another certifiable lunatic insane enough to stop the madness.****

**Thanatos** - death by any name, alerted and enraged to the unauthorized terminations of souls before their time has ended enters into mortal affairs until it recovers its stolen scythe.Hat's off to famed sci-fi and fantasy author; **_Piers Anthony_** on this one, and hope he forgives me for taking liberties with it…… I changed Death to suit my own needs – so Mr. Anthony, please don't kill me.J****

** **

** **

Prologue:

The very region of sleep was his domain.Every thought.Every wish.Every hidden secret and it's content, his to know and act upon.As it was since the dawn of humanity, every portion of his realm is laid before him.He knows all and becomes all.Until…. 

The very foundation of his reality shivers, at an unexpected change.The Dream Lord realizes that the impossible has happened!It has been breached!And like a thief in the night, the presence he feels with him in the void of dreams passes.Disturbed by such an occurrence, it could only mean one thing: Armageddon has arrived a little too early.Horrified by the thought, he spreads his hands over his Dream Sphere and begins a plan of rectification.Without an instance of hesitation, he plants the beginnings of a warning and a summons for his chosen champion.

----------------------------------------

YAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!!

Not again!Please, let them rest!Please!No more senseless deaths!Please!

Maxwell Quaylen violently jerks awake, his mind in turmoil from memories that won't die down.Quietly, he stretches his muscular six foot two frame and reaches for a cigarette in his coat pocket and eases himself out of the cabin.Careful not to disturb his traveling companion, he walks down the length of the train and ventures towards the mess car for a drink.A rueful smile played across his handsome features.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he mutters to himself as he walks up to the bar and asks for a beer. "Fourteen years pass and the nightmares won't friggin' stop."

Recalling how strangely the priest had spoken to him, asking for help.To return once more, to be the "_Eternal Champion", _a gatekeeper - a "_protector"_ of life though darkness be his path.He sighs then as he does now under his breath, at how easily the priest sent him packing to Los Angeles, California to investigate a string of murders that have bodies turning up at alarming intensity as the week goes by.And sent then by train, no less.As well within the priest's own spending. Well, as long as his honor-debt to the priest was concerned - this was within his field of expertise.He may not like it, but he's still the best in his line of "business": killing things that go bump in the night.

Hours later, as he arrived at the station - his contact flags him down as he disembarks from the train."Sir, my name's Joe."The thin, gangly man said as they shook hands."I'm glad you were able to come on such short notice, I've been waiting since this whole damned affair started, in fact, once the others arrive we can begin searching for whatever's behind the murders."

Max grunted as they walked to Joe's car.Looks at Joe and points at it."Keys."

"Here, sir.But I…"

"No buts," Max said slowly, eyeing the man with a gaze that made Joe want to shrink in on himself."There's another train leaving out of this city within a few hours and I want your butt out of here ASAP.Rejoin your fellow Templars and stay out of my way." 

"But sir!"Joe protested. "I just can't leave.Too many people are dying here and you might be next if we don't wait for more reinforcements to try to stop this madness!"

"Reinforcement's already here." Quaylen said.With that, Maxwell Quaylen slams the door of his newly acquired vehicle and roars away, leaving the other man with only one option left to him - to leave as ordered.

Cursing in half a dozen different languages, Brother Joseph watches the tail lights of the car fade into the distance, not willing to accept what he has been told to do and knows better than to brook any argument with the "_Eternal Champion"._The loyal Knight Templar offers up a prayer to God as he sorrowfully waits for the train to come.

"Heaven help us all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It moved, stalking its prey with all the grace of a ghost.Watching as the two arrive at their home, and waited until they were inside.It knows their fear, their hopes and dreams.And it is delighted in taking them all away piece by bloody piece.

They never knew what hit them!Not even time enough for either one of them to scream as they join in a macabre dance of pain that went beyond the threshold of description.Something stood in front of them and a barely audible "snikt" of a blade's entrance as it hummed a dirge as old as time itself.

They fell.

It laughed as it took in their souls as one takes in food.Tasty, it thought to itself, but wanting so much more. It moved on, stalking another prey.

------------------------------------------

Gail Springfield looked beside her at the man she loved.God, he's just perfect.She thought.Sighing as their plans for a wedding was now in full swing.She would never have known she would be this happy.She glanced at the two-story house that was once her home all those years spent as a child to two very loving parents.Now they're going to just love Barton, I know it.I just hope that now I can put the past behind.

"Honey," She began, glancing back to him."We're here, I hope you'll behave yourself for my mom and dad.You can be such a riot sometimes."

"Yeah, but you're worse than I am and I expect to hear your family embarrass you to me before the night's through."Barton replied, shutting down the car and gets out to walk to Gail's side and opens her door.Taking her hand lovingly with his, they both rang the doorbell and waited.

"Gee." Gail mused."I wonder where they are?They should've been home already."

Forgoing the doorbell, she rapped on the door - only to find it swing open at the first touch.Curious, she stepped into her old home.It hadn't taken her five steps inside the door when she saw them.

Her screams didn't stop till the next morning.And she will never be the same again.

------------------------------------------

"Damn!"The young man swore as he debarked from the international airport.He wonders why he just didn't come under his own power, but realized the need of keeping up appearances.Plus the fact that he made it a rule to do so annoyed his sense of practicality.One must not abuse one's power for one's own material gains.If he wants to live a normal life, he would have to make do.Besides, this trip was personal.He hasn't been back home in over a year.He made a promise to someone long ago, now he intends to keep it.

Passing the car rental desk just near the exit of the airport, he registered and deposited money for a car.

"For how long will you be needing the vehicle, Mr. Todd?"The pretty receptionist asked as she processed his information onto the main computer.The man in front of her looked just about average and easily blended in with a crowd.Not exactly a "Don Juan" type, she noticed.At least he still looks cute behind those glasses he wore.

"Just a couple of days or so, miss." He smiled, as he hands her his international driver's license.On it, it said:

Richard Todd

Class: C-Restriction: A

626460443-7566-SCI

"That will be one hundred fifty dollars sir, per day."The receptionist said as she hands him the keys and receipt, then she pointed towards the rental bay doors at a silver-gray BMW."Have a pleasant stay here, and come back soon."

"I will." He grins and walks away, towards his rented car.Now, he says, we can get down to the business at hand.I wonder how my old friend's happily engaged?The last thing I heard from her was that she met up with "Mr. Wonderful".Bet the guy's so full of himself.

Getting into the car after stowing away his luggage in the trunk, he turned it on and started in the general direction towards the city he never cared returning to.Sometimes, the past will just have to stay in the past.But then again, he thought, the road not traveled is still open.And sometimes, if desired, can be returned to again.But he wasn't expecting to return home again this soon.

And he certainly wasn't expecting what he saw when he got there.

------------------------------------------

Having heard through his portable scanner tied to the police's frequency, Max Quaylen watched from inside his car a block behind the police cordon surrounding the new victim's home.Using high-powered binoculars, he surveyed the goings on around the area.Shaking his head in sadness, he noted a girl screaming incoherently beside a police cruiser and another man at her side trying to calm her down.It had to be going on for the better part of the hour.Geez, he wondered, where the hell did she get that set of lungs?Its as if her mind has been blasted by some gut-killing nightmare!

I need to get inside that house!He thought, willing to wait until the rest of the police force leave.It might take hours, but he can do it.Making a mental note to also approach the woman later and ask her what else she might have seen.That, plus how she can scream her head off like some banshee on steroids.Well, might as well sit tight until I can get inside the crime scene.

------------------------------------------

Having seen the hell inside the house, the newly reassigned detective blanched and headed straight to the bathroom and upchucked all her dinner.The sight was pretty gruesome enough, now she knew why the girl outside was having fits.How can this be?All the victims have been "tastefully" slaughtered and filleted like someone's idea of a gourmet banquet of the insane kind.Torn insides showing like the victims have been put inside a blender switched on high speed.Oh God, and the horrible stench!She's not new to the killings but this case was by far the strangest, and the most brutal she ever encountered.Whoever's behind this is enjoying their work.Then she wondered if the sick bastard even ATE the victims since some of the body parts were discovered missing.

"Hey Christine!"Police Commissioner Darien Fortuna called from behind the door."Are you all right?I know its hell out here, but we need your help in getting the girl to stop screaming her fool head off."

"I'm gonna be okay." Detective Christine Cherolton called back and straightened her clothes.Seeing a very pale reflection staring back at her from the mirror didn't hide the fact she didn't want to go out there again.But duty calls, and she had a job to do, no matter what.Clearing her head and trying to bring a semblance of calm she didn't feel to her face, she opened the door and walked out of the house.Blanching again a little as she passed the crime scene, she ran to the woman who was still screaming by the time she got to the squad car.

No matter what tack she took, she couldn't get the girl to stop.Sighing loudly, she slapped her across the face for good measure.

"OW!" Gail whimpered, regaining some sense of sanity.Then it all rushed back to her.The house, the bodies, her life was now over.She nearly began to wail again till she saw the look on the policewoman's face that said she might shoot her if she screamed some more."Okay, I'll be quiet."

"Thanks a lot."Christine replied, relieved."Now will you please tell me what just happened in there?Did you see anything else?"

"No ma'am, we didn't."Barton answered for Gail, which drew Christine's glare."I'm her fiancée, Barton Cheswick, we were about to break the news to her parents.That's why we were here tonight."

"Looks like you both picked a bad time for a surprise," She quipped."Now you got the end of a shock instead of the other way around.May I advise you two not to get out of town for a couple of days and stay at a hotel or return back to your apartments?I'm sorry about what happened, you have my sympathy.We might need to ask you for more info la…"

Her voice trailed off as she saw who was standing just outside the cordon.She couldn't believe it!"Phil," She called to another uniform."Stay with them, will you?"

------------------------------------------

Quaylen stiffened as he saw another newcomer come into the field.His hands, tightening its grip around the binoculars, went bone white.The hairs on the back of his neck prickled upwards as his sixth sense sent alarms through his system.Whoever the new guy was, he definitely wasn't from around "here".Could this be the killer?He asked himself, but no, though he may not "feel" right - killers may be braggarts at best, but they do NOT stroll casually back to the scene of the crime in front of a fully armed swat team…. They were not known for stupidly going in to get their head blown off - when they HAD a head.No, whoever this one is, isn't the killer.

------------------------------------------

She walked towards the cordon and stared again, not wanting to believe seeing someone whom she thought would never return here again.Her mind ran back to the day he left, so full of mystery, saying that one day - he would return.It was an odd and yet intimate friendship that was between them.While although not as physically intimate as others, but that was by far, the most complex "friendship" that bordered on personal secrets and loyalty.

"Richard?"She asked, as she motioned to the guard to let the man through."How?What brings you back here again?"

"Them."He replied, pointing to the two couple."I was told they were going to drop the bomb of marriage on her parents.She called me a while back to help me set up plans for the ceremony.Can you tell me why does it seem like a terrorist blockade is erected around the house?"

"We've been having a steady stream of murders here that began a few weeks ago.Commissioner Fortuna's been trying to stem media panic for some time now, but this latest one might make it into the six o'clock news."

"Her parents?"Richard's eyes went wide as he guessed what happened.Seeing her nod made his gut wrench."How did it happen?"

"Its not a pretty sight, but would you like to see the scene?"She offered, knowing ahead that Richard can be pretty stubborn about wanting to help them.It was a trait she always loved."I didn't know you knew the bride.Was she someone special to you before?"

He nodded, in a distant, yet remorseful way.He told her the reader's digest version of his acquaintance with Gail a few years back."But that was before you and I met.Sometimes I still couldn't believe she somehow got this loony looking lout.Oh well, stranger things have happened.But I promised her I'd help in any way.I just didn't think it was to reassure her parents to accept the two and then work on her wedding ceremony.But you know me, always a stickler about promises.I always mean what I promise when I promised to help in any way as long as anyone asks.And that includes you, by the way."

She smiled, but then she suddenly realized what he meant by that last remark."Whoa, wait a minute!You just can't mess with my case.You're not even a cop!For God's sake, Richard, the killer's as sadistic as they come.And you're just a free-lance art designer, what can YOU do?"

He smiled back.A smile she knew that spoke in volumes what words never could.Her closest friend had many levels of mystery, could this be one of them coming to light?

She could only hope that she wouldn't regret it for the rest of her life.

------------------------------------------

The moment Richard got a passing glimpse of the crime scene; he had to admit it was waaaaay out of the norm.Even for someone like him, though he had seen a lot worse.Well, I hope Gail's okay.From the way I saw her on the way in, she looks like she got a taste of hell.Hope her fiancée can help her take it.I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy.He looked back at where Gail, Barton, and Christine were and a grim line formed on his lips.

No, he decided, its not going to be easy on everybody at all.

------------------------------------------

"Hi Gail, I'm sorry this had to happen.If there's anything I can do…" A familiar voice said as someone approached the police car.Gail looked up and gave a cry of relief as she saw the one person to have helped her deal with some pain long ago.She bolted and ran up to Richard, falling into her friend's arm, crying.All in all, it surprised the heck out of Christine and Richard, both.Barton just glared.

Uh-uh…. Christine thought as the meaning of Cheswick's glare became obvious.Male testosterone territoriality time, hope Richard doesn't overdo it.Come to think of it, I'm getting pretty damned jealous myself.She looks like she can charm a flea off a dog's back….Waitaminute……Oh my…. I AM jealous!

Richard, for his part, blushed beet red.Trying to soothe Gail's cries with soft words of sympathy and encouragement.After a while he handed her over to Cheswick and introduced himself.He offered Cheswick his hand.

"Hi," He began."I'm Richard Todd, one of Gail's old friends.She told me about you and said that she needed my help in planning the wedding ceremony.I'm sorry this had to happen.The police are doing their best to solve this."

"I've heard of you."Barton replied, shaking Todd's offered hand."I never expected we'd meet like this.All we were looking forward to was to announce our engagement to her folks - looks like we ran into some bad luck."

Richard stared at the man in surprise.Thinking how odd it was for the her fiancée to sound too glib about it, but then saw the underlying fear in the man's eyes.He's a good man, Todd thought, even though this situation will probably give both of them nightmares for years to come - he still tries to put up a brave face to it.Hope he doesn't crack in the long run, I may need him to do some things for me as I look for whoever brought hell on earth on them both.Come to think of it, I might as well sneak back in here later to study the crime scene better.I don't want anyone to see what I'm doing.

"Christine," Gail said."Is it all right for us to go home for now?I don't really want to be here right now."

"Sure, just don't leave town for a while.We don't know yet if whatever did this might come after you."Christine replied, and then she looked over at Richard."And where are you staying?"

Richard grinned sheepishly and spread both of his arms wide."Well, I was thinking I could shack out at a local inn or motel that's right close to the airport.I'm only here for a few days, is all." At least long enough for me to find the bastard or bastards that did this, he thought to himself, and make them pay.

"Okay," Christine smiled, and giggled. "How about you stay over with me and do the cooking and laundry?The rent's free and you can stay as long as you like.I sleep in my bedroom and you take the floor outside.Good enough?"

"What?Haven't I owed you enough already?"Richard whined good-naturedly, accepting the offer."Let's see that these two are escorted safely back to their homes, first."

Richard and Christine exchanged a few more words with Gail and Barton before the couple got into their car and drove off with a squad car each behind and ahead of them, Richard tugged on Christine's coat and moved her over to a secluded side and started talking.

"I've got to get back in there later when the rest of the cops leave.I want to see the place up close."He said.

"The guys as the crime lab will handle it, Rich."Christine answered."Besides, there's going to be two squad cars patrolling the area every other few minutes.I can't have you messing around with a police investigation!What can you do that the rest of us haven't tried already?"

"Things."He replied off-handedly."I can do a lot more than what they've tried, Christine.Just trust me on this one, okay?"

"On ONE condition, I go with you."At those words, Richard Todd knew he was going to regret it.But he went with it anyway, cursing and admiring the brash detective.His friend from long ago has indeed grown up."Just don't make me regret it."

"You won't, but I will."Christine said, having the last word.

------------------------------------------

Later that night, Quaylen managed to slip into the house unnoticed and started examining the area for clues.The wall a few feet from the door was splattered all over with drying blood.It didn't disturb him much, but the stench got to him.His heightened senses told him something different.Aside from human blood, there was the odd telltale residue of something else… - Something very old, and very dangerous.Definitely not that guy he saw with the lady cop earlier.So engrossed with the search and examining the wall that he missed sensing someone enter the door and gasped in surprise when the light turned on.

Oops.

"HOLY SHIT!" a female voice exclaimed in shock."HANDS UP!YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!"

------------------------------------------

Richard and Christine ate dinner later that night and he changed to more comfortable clothes and decided to head back to the crime scene.Richard began to have this funny look on his face when he neared the house.He didn't want to mention it to Christine, but it gave him the willies.Somehow, it doesn't "feel" right.He mulled over the things he has been sensing all evening.That's when he suddenly, instinctively, reached out and stopped Christine from opening the door.He motioned her to one side and opened it himself, making sure no sound would be made.Once inside, he pulled her in and switched the lights on.Christine reacted on instinct as well.In one swift move, from surprise to battle ready, she had her gun out and barked like the trained cop she was:

"HOLY SHIT!HANDS UP!YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!

------------------------------------------

Time seemed to elongate for all three of them and each moved as in slow motion.In truth, it did!

Max was caught in a half-crouch - getting up- and was positioned in a way much like a martial arts stance, though neither of them could figure out the style.

Christine had her gun drawn and aimed right at Quaylen's head.

Richard's eyes had narrowed briefly since this all began.He remained silent, his hands still on the switch.But this did not mean he couldn't act fast enough.All in all, it was a stalemate.

When they knew the crisis was past.All three looked at each other warily.With the two never knowing what it was that Richard did for the past few seconds.Max was the first to come out of it with a well-placed compliment to them.

"Well," Max began."Got to hand it to you both, you're one of the rare bunch who's been able to sneak up on me like that.I must have been too engrossed with studying the evidence that made this "home as sweet as hell in a home"."

"And how do we know you didn't do it yourself?"Christine said; the gun still unwaveringly aimed at the man's head."You could be one of those perps who like coming back for a second taste."

"He didn't do it."Surprised at himself for saying this as it surprised all of them that he said it.Richard walked up to Quaylen and studied the man up close.Then like a brief flash of insight, he made a guess."You're hunting whatever did this aren't you?"

"WHAT!"Christine exclaimed.Looking at Richard to see if he grew another head and turned to the new guy and saw that what Richard said unnerved the man enough to make him pale a shade this side of death.

------------------------------------------

How the…Quaylen was more than worried that whatever did this was still on the loose, now he's got a damn mind reader on his butt.Just who and what IS this guy anyhow?-The cop's boyfriend?Trouble like this, he didn't want or need right now.He returned the look Richard gave him and studied the man in front of him.Average looking on the outside but not quite on the inside.The guy even "smelled" dangerous to him.Man, do I wish I'd rather be at the beach right now.A vacation or early retirement is better than having to deal with this crap.Both men stood and observed each other up close.When Max knew that the guy wasn't even willing to start a new conversation, he sighed loudly and began it himself.

"He's right.My name is Maxwell Quaylen, and I am sort of a hunter."He said, and gestured towards the bloodstained wall."An old friend of mine asked me to look in on this, on his behalf."

"I'm Detective Christine Cherolton, and this is Richard Todd. What are you?A private investigator?"Christine asked, curious as to why Richard was still silent and hoped that he's right about this Quaylen character.

"Not exactly." was the cool reply."Someone close to him recently died, and so he was concerned about the rest of these murders.Asked me a favor of looking into it."Quaylen lied, but it was technically correct since the priest looked as if somebody DID kill his best friend.And wondered for the millionth time why his life was as always, perverse enough to grant him a piece of hell every so often.It's not as if he didn't want this, but life was not about to give him a reprieve for his duties.

Of all things considered, their conversation was getting them nowhere - at least until both men shuddered as if they were given a jolt of pure ten thousand volts of electricity.Richard could sense that Max felt whatever he felt as well, and whatever "it" was - it had all the signs of foreboding danger.Max seemed to sniff the air and pointed northwards, away from the house and through the night-leaden streets.

"You felt it too?" Max asked.Seeing Richard nod in agreement, gestured again towards the city and took off at a dead run to his car outside.Richard followed, knowing at that moment that both of their unspoken question lay where the feeling was telling them to go.

What in the hell?Christine thought both guys looked like they just had a major brain seizure and was even more confused (and a little more than shocked) as both men jumped and ran out as if their lives depended on it.Wanting to get answers from both of them, she tore after them as well, yelling for them to explain what in hell just happened to them.

"Get in the car!"Was all the two ever said, with Max Pointing at his car across the street.Max got in and took the wheel, then looked over at Richard and asked as he drove pell-mell."What the heck are you anyway?I only thought no one other than myself could pick up those kind of heebee-jeebies."

"Long story," Richard replied."One thing at a time, though.First, we have to stop whoever or whatever is doing this - then we talk.There'll be time enough for all the chitchat later when this is all over.I just hope we won't have to arrive for another dead body, seeing one like that is enough.For now, just drive!"

Quaylen just grunted assent and rode through a red light and turned, causing the car to nearly lift on its side as he took the corner at an almost ninety degree angle.He tore through traffic like a maniac and rode up the wrong service ramp to the freeway.Richard just gritted his teeth and checked up on Christine in the back seat, her eyes were wide and her complexion was a lot paler than usual. She just held on tight, her hands clutching the overhead grip, praying that she wouldn't have to lose -yet again- her dinner while waiting for the total maniac behind the wheel to stop driving the car like a race driver on steroids.Fish-tailing the car to swerve through the oncoming traffic, Max's eyes grew wide as the sensation returned in force and made him groan as he felt like being pummeled by raw lightning.Finding the will to concentrate past the pain, he floored the accelerator and goosed all the speed available to him by the car.Richard was having more success in throttling the searing pain, appearing to show no discomfort at all, he began to sort out what he was receiving.

OH CRUD!Richard suddenly realized what it was that he had just sensed.Now he knew!As the car neared another corner, he yelled."Here!Get off the freeway here, go down four blocks and turn right."Max complied, hoping to God the guy was right.

After more harrowing turns later, they came to a stop alongside a building, an old apartment high-rise complex actually.Todd was already halfway out of the car as he ran towards the building, which seemed to radiate in a different way in only he could discern.Quaylen yelled something he didn't hear and looked back to find Max colorfully swearing in a few languages deader than the dead-sea scrolls.Each briefly wondered about his unknown ally's true nature and origin, as both men stormed towards the door.Christine followed shakily from the rear, silently refusing the urge to kiss the solid, stable ground after the car ride from hell.In one swift movement, she had her gun out and her demeanor from totally dizzy to totally "cop" kicked in and hurried to catch up with them.On a count of three, they crashed through the door without so much as a warning and looked around.

Max sniffed the air again and his eyes took a grim cast.The killer's still here, and it knows we can sense it!Damn!He motioned to Richard that he was going through the south-wing hallway and that he should take the west wing, which prompted Christine to go up the stairs in the middle of the hallway.And with each one of them praying that they weren't too late to do anything at all.

------------------------------------------

The thing stopped in mid-slash and cocked whatever it called for a head to one side, listening with non-existing ears.It smiled with rows of teeth very much like a shark's glinting as moonlight struck it through the darkness.How it loved more and more to kill.It was not afraid at all by the newcomers, in fact, it got more excited that there will be more to kill.

------------------------------------------

Christine just entered the second floor landing, and already she could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise.She strode forward through the first hallway she came to and opened the first door on the right, expecting to be attacked any minute.

She was.

------------------------------------------

The broom fell down as the door of the closet opened in full glorious view.

"Damn."She whispered, telling herself to calm down her hyper over-reactive imagination."I don't even know what the hell I'm looking for.Those guys down there go all testosterone happy for a few seconds and look where I'm in now.I have got to get a life."

Moving towards the next one, she peered in and saw an empty room.The place might have once been an apartment at one time, but now it was an empty husk.Seems the landlord hasn't redecorated yet, she surmised.Moving down the corridor and up two more flights of stairs, she reached the fourth floor and approached to open another door.

She never knew what hit her.

A low, inhuman laughter filled the air.

Below, on the first floor, both men froze.

------------------------------------

Max felt his skin begin to crawl as he went from one room through another, disgusted to find nothing.Something's here, he keeps telling himself.Where by the blood of the ancients is it!And what, for a lack of words, is IT?What drives this to kill?- Whatever it is, he vows, it must be stopped at all costs.

He entered what seemed to be the kitchen area and walked over towards the freezer room.

The whole kitchen area had an odd scent about it.Narrowing down his hypersensitive sense of smell.He crossed the room towards the locker door and into the next room.What he saw when he entered made him gag.He may have seen every sort of horror known and unknown to man, but never like this.

It was filled from wall to wall with bloody body parts.

Every single piece that was missing from the murder victims was found inside, and then some.He recognized some fresh kills from the way blood was still dripping from some of them.A latent psychic scar ran up and down the room, making it feel like each part was remotely still alive… kept alive for the pleasure of torture!

The latest ones were children.-And from the looks of it, one of them had the telltale signs of infancy.

Oh GOD!!!!This was the last thing he wanted to see, it made the bile rise up his throat as he took in the sight of all the evidence. Each of the parts hung on hooks on walls and "clothes lines" like trophies.Hell's private collection.The room itself was decorated with blood.The stench was really getting to him now!Quaylen had to fight down his horror as he slowly backed away from the room.Face drained of all color.

OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD, WHYWHYWHYWHY?????????

Horror turned into resolve. Resolve turned into pure anger at the desecration of the sanctity of human life.Anger turned into righteous conviction that he would send whoever or whatever did this back to hell where it came from.Even if he had to shove it down himself and stay there with it so it won't ever come out again.The victims shall be AVENGED!

The murderer hunts, doesn't it?Now it is the one being hunted, now it is the prey.And Maxwell Quaylen knows EXACTLY what to do with prey.Especially this kind of prey:

This one gets overkill.

And that's when he heard a low rumble that sounded very much like laughter. 

He froze, growling in return, and ran to meet up with Todd and Cherolton.

The hunt begins . . .

------------------------------------

In another part of the building, Richard's eyes were glowing softly.Taking in the scenery before him.He notices the subtle changes of the molecules in the air.Even the usual energy stored in this place seemed twisted, out of balance.As if something more than human had disturbed the very foundation of the place.He stopped by one door and peeked in, and saw the mutilated body of a child, which had to be no older than four years old.Shaking his head sadly, he wonders when will things like this ever stop.Even when he knew the answer to that: that death had a way of balancing things out in its own way, it did not make him feel any better knowing this.But even this "felt" wrong, he could "feel" the energy of psychic torture the souls had taken and knew that death never even had a hand in this.If this was not death's handiwork, then he had an obligation to stop whoever or whatever was doing it.

The universe balances things out, he sighed with disgust.Sometimes, even someone such as himself could never begin to unravel just how close good and evil really were.Yin-yang, one always needing the other in some twisted way.

"I wonder what the fates have in store for us in this sick adventure?"Todd mused, then his head turned as he heard a low growl behind him.He turned and got his first look at the thing.If nightmares had a face, this was it, he said to himself.

With a flick of its wrist, it sent a long curving piece of metal flying towards him.He ducked in time and sent a burst of plasma energy shooting from his outstretched palm at it as he rolled and dove for cover.He missed, and the blade returned to its master.It laughed and vanished.

Richard fumed.Then he heard the laugh again, sounding fainter now.He froze, listening.Then his eyes went wide, it sounded like it came from upstairs.He ran back in the opposite direction.One thought sending shivers down his guts:

CHRISTINE!

------------------------------------

Both men arrived at the stair landing and glanced up.

"You heard it too?"They asked in unison.Of one mind, they ran up the steps.By the time they reached the fourth floor, they heard an almighty ruckus and a loud crash coming from one of the rooms at the far end.

"I'm point."Max said."You're on guard."Richard nodded and hid his smile as he let his eyes glow behind Quaylen.Making sure Max wasn't looking, he scanned the area and knew that the creature was indeed here.

And so was Christine!… But then he also sensed someone else!

What is really going on here?

Richard let the thought trail off.Anger won't get him anywhere if he can't stay focused.

As they got near, they heard another crash and a woman say: "OW!!!" rather loudly.They both rushed the door.With Max kicking the door open as he heard that thing give another of its low rumbling laughter, they got in just in time when it was slowly disappearing along with Christine in tow.

"NOOOOO!!!!"Richard yelled as his palm opened and fired off another plasma burst, only to place a crater on the far wall behind it as it went through the vanishing creature.

"HELL!"Quaylen growled, he barely noticed the stunned blonde lying dazed as he futilely leaped after the energy bolt flying towards the vanishing monster, only to slam into the far wall's crater the energy bolt blasted a few seconds ago as he passed through.He fell stunned, but not out cold.The only coherent thought he could muster was why in heck did that thing looked oddly familiar?I never even crossed one like it before in any of the lifetimes I can remember and yet it's familiar.

Richard had the sense of mind to check the girl up and heard her mutter."Vampires, I can handle.Demons, I can handle - maybe.Wigging prophecies, I can't - at least ones that almost always don't make sense.Hell, they never DO make any sense!"His eyebrows went up at what she said.

The girl dusted herself and stared at the two strangers as if she had seen a pair of heretics."And who the hell are you two, not to mention why are you both giving me the **`Not Quite Human'** vibes in my head?"

Quaylen groaned from his position on the floor and got up to face the girl.Another one?This is getting pretty damned funny if it wasn't for the body parts filed back downstairs -plus a few dead bodies Max heard Richard mention on the way up.He had a feeling this was going to be one of those "missions" where anything can and WILL happen, and none of them all good.

"C'mon," Richard said, offering his hand out to the girl to help her up."Its not safe here, we'll take you home."To Max, he added,"Quaylen, get up.We have to get out of here and re-group.I want to find out how to fight this thing.And I want to get Christine back in one piece."If she's still alive, that is, but he didn't say it out loud.That thing's going to PAY.

Offering Max his other hand, the man just grunted as Quaylen shook his head and hauled himself up under his own power."Thanks," Max said,"But I can handle myself and I heal real fast.Just how did you do that anyhow?"

Richard smiled."Later."He said.He led a dazed Max and a bemused young woman out of the building and escorted them to Max's parked vehicle.Max was about to get inside the driver's seat until he was stopped by Todd's voice.

"Uh-uh, no way are you driving."Richard said as he took the keys and grabbed Quaylen's arm, ushering him into the back seat and made sure his seat belt was clipped on.He got in the driver's side and motioned for the girl to strap in as well."Where to miss?I want to get you home and safe before me and handsome back there tackle that thing again."

"No." she replied with conviction."As much as I don't know what the hell is going on around here, this town and goonies like that is my responsibility.As for where to, let's go to a certain place I know of in Sunnydale.I'll bet Giles will have a field day when he sees you two come in with me.By the way, my name's Buffy Summers."

The men stared, not believing what they heard.**Her name was what?**Who in their right mind would name their kid "Buffy"?Max also stiffened when he heard the Watcher's name.Oh great, this day WAS full of surprises.He was beginning to hate his job more and more.

Richard frowned, but nevertheless, he gunned the engine to life and started heading towards the Sunnydale the girl said.He introduced himself and Max - while Max for his part, kept his mouth shut almost the entire trip.Following her directions and nearly getting lost after a couple of turns got his ire up when Max burst out laughing as Richard missed another exit.After a while, they were able to get to Giles's house in one piece, though the same couldn't be said for Richard's slightly bruised ego.The place HAD changed much since he was here last.The fact that he had never even been to Sunnydale gnawed at him - added by another fact it was a few good miles outside of L.A.As they neared the city limits, though, both men started feeling very wary and very, very, paranoid.The sensation passed as they fully entered the town.That was when Richard and Max heard the girl unfortunately confirm what their uneasy feeling was with just a few choice words.

"Uh guys, welcome to the Hellmouth."

"What's a Hellmouth?"Was all Richard thought of as he drove towards the house the girl mentioned, he had a distinct impression that he would soon find out.Meanwhile, in the backseat, Maxwell Quaylen silently moaned - this definitely wasn't a good day for him.

------------------------------------

Rupert Giles was a nervous wreck from worrying too much.It had been hours since they last heard from Buffy who was tracking down the thing that was randomly killing humans and demons and everything else without the slightest disregard.He only hoped Buffy wasn't the next one on its list of victims.

"Cool it, G-man."Xander said as he watched Giles get up and pace for the longest time since he could remember.Beside him, Anya snuggled closer. He watched the Watcher travel a path up to his beloved books on the shelf and glanced at the clock on the wall."You could wear a hole into the Hellmouth doing that."

"Xander's right." Willow added."I'm sure Buffy's okay.Like they always say: "No news is good news", right?"

"Maybe we should call Dead Boy since she WAS heading into L.A."Xander said."Its his so-called turf now, y'know."

"Maybe we should."Giles answered, and started making a beeline towards the phone when the front door opened.His eyes widened as Buffy came in with two men in tow.One of the men on Buffy's side looked vaguely familiar.Max himself nearly did a double take, his suspicion about Giles confirmed.

"Giles, you'll NEVER believe the night I'm having."The Slayer said.

------------------------------------

"…And that's when these two showed up with some very interesting fireworks."She finished recapping the events that transpired in the house.

"Maxwell Quaylen…" Giles mused."Where have I heard name that before?"Then like am imaginary cartoon light bulb going off in his head, his eyes takes on a look of fear, dread, and awe."Y- you're HIM!How can that be?You're supposed to be dead!And how have you not aged a day?No I can guess how."

"I got better." Was all Max got out as the man he knew as Rupert "Ripper" Giles shoved him towards the nearest wall and hissed.

"I don't know how or why you're still alive and I don't care, but I've vowed to kill you and I will.Better say your prayers butcher!"Giles said, in spite of the shock he gave to everyone present. 

"And if I hadn't killed everyone in that town, would you be alive today?"Max retorted."Didn't you know how much I hated to kill every man, woman and child then, but know this Rupert - the Slayer your mentor was watching had turned into one of them.Even your mentor fell into that cesspool called `Divergent Road'.So don't lecture me on morality, for I am paying it for eternity.I was newly awakened then, man, even then - how do you explain to a mere mortal that the entire town was `soul-twisted'.I may have lost some of my memory whenever I am reborn, but that was then - and this is now.Now I am at my final form and never again will I be integrated to this world.I AM the gatekeeper, the sanction against the crimes of order.I am destruction and restoration!!"

Giles was nevertheless shocked; he let go and moved away."Then this is it then? - The time of judgment?And are you truly the Eternal Champion?"

"I didn't want the job then."Quaylen sighed as the Watcher gave him enough room to breath easier."… I still don't want it now. But come to think of it, I think I originally volunteered.Had you arrived a few days earlier before I did, then you would be dead as well.I swear that I NEVER butcher the innocent, much less children.I'm sorry about the previous Slayer and her Watcher, but I had no choice!"

"Um - do you guys, like, KNOW each other?"Buffy asked, totally confused and a little afraid seeing a bit of the infamous `Ripper' side of him that he doesn't mention a lot."And if Mr. Quaylen here isn't human nor demon, then what is he?"

"Years ago."Giles began."We were in a secluded town just out of Wales, and I was visiting one of my favorite teachers.Another Watcher - you know, one that guides you through the importance, and seriousness of the nature of our work.Before you even start to be a full Watcher - you must be secured in all forms of its aspects, from research to assisting in the Slayer's field assignments."

"My teacher, Gerald Dupree, was one of the best.But a little altercation with the vampires left him helpless as they massacred his entire family right in front of his eyes.He changed then, started to teach a Slayer `commando style', and to go and fight alongside one.It was in this town where he met Quaylen, who claimed he was just passing through, but that was after the town was already suffering through stages of massive demonic possession.Even his Slayer fell under the influence, the last I heard from him was to call for me to help.I was a loose cannon then and pretty much did as I damn well pleased.Upon hearing of his need, I rushed out there but too late.I arrived in time to see this man behead both the Slayer and Dupree with a glowing golden sword. Around him were perhaps dozens of dead corpses.You could say I lost it and attacked him, he knocked me out and when I woke up he was gone."

"When I returned home, I began an obsessive search for the man fitting his description.What I found was a secret even the Watchers were afraid to deal with.This man before us now is perhaps the embodiment of the immortal human spirit.When man first walked away from paradise and started to multiply, God really didn't leave us alone without a protector.When the first man most people today knew as `Adam' died, the Creator reached out and sent one of His newly born Angels to be reborn as man's destined guardian.Immortal, yet living the same lifespan as man, dying and being reborn in Angelic flame - the legend of the Phoenix told of his death and rebirth - always to fight on behalf of humanity.It was even said that when Jesus walked out into the desert, the Champion was there to guard Him - but he never interfered with the Son of Man's trials, he didn't even interfere with His death.Sometimes the champion knew of his destiny, sometimes he slumbers buried beneath every other generation until he is called to service once more.But in the end he was always alive, watching humanity grow and evolve.Legend says there will come a time when his powers nearly reaches its maximum potential and he will not need to be reborn in angelic fire again, that when this happens, he will be more than he ever was when he was either angel or human.He will become truly immortal in very sense of the word.Not even death will have any influence over him, for he will be akin to the being prophesied to have been responsible for the birth of existence, the same being who has the power to utterly create as well as destroy the very fabric of reality.If Maxwell Quaylen here is the fulfillment of such a myth, then the other legend is true as well.While it is said that the Eternal Champion may know himself, the other may not choose his responsibility despite his crucial place in all life.The Champion himself volunteered for God's call to be, whilst the other had it forced, never given the easy way out of such awesome responsibility.The last I heard of Quaylen was that he was executed while trying to save some refugees getting out of a place called Mindanao, running from a demon assuming a human's guise.He and the refugees he was saving were recaptured and butchered."

All the while as they all listened in awe to Gile's tale, Todd felt something nagging behind his skull and realized it for what it was.While Max and Buffy's mystic awareness were slightly more focused, his was random and a lot wider in range.Having picked up the creature's psychic `echo' as it were, he knew where it was.His composure nearly faltered when he realized it was tracking THEM! 

It was coming!

"EVERYBODY DOWN!!NOW!"He screamed, as he threw himself over Buffy and dragged Max down as well.A purple-like electric blur ripped across the room as the Watcher and the Slayerettes dove for cover, but it was only for a moment.Then it was gone!It left in its wake a wrecked living room and some very frightened people.

It left Richard hopping mad.The bastard still had Christine!He felt Christine's life force as the creature swiped past them.To hell with sitting around here, there was still enough of its energy signature to track it.

"You guys figure a way to permanently kill this thing."He said, heading out of the house."I'm going to pay that piece of shit a visit and rescue my friend."

Still dazed by the surprise attack no one had time to react to what he said as he left, much less to try to stop him.

------------------------------------

Once outside, making sure no one saw him; Richard Todd took to the skies and headed for L.A.

------------------------------------

Inside the house, Max was fuming at being caught so off guard.He never even realized just how sensitive Todd's awareness was.That damned thing must've been following us all the way here.Good thing he picked it up on time, thing is, it only registered to me when it was almost on top of us.And if this "Hellmouth" works just like it was advertised, then that thing got a hell of a lot stronger.Damn fool's running on a suicide mission out there alone, just what the heck can he do?

"Is everybody all right?"He asks as the others shake off their dazed stupor.He reaches towards Buffy and helps her up as he moves up himself.Hearing replies from across the room where Giles and the others were made him smile.They're all okay - guess living on top of one of these places gave them the extra courage to keep on holding on.Judging from the way my senses are reacting now, one of them must be Wicca.Been a long time since I ran into one of those white magic users, glad to know there are still some of the good ones left. 

"Hey!"Buffy said, starting to realize something."You're cute friend's missing.Oh no, don't tell me… I vaguely heard him say he was going after it."

Max nodded, tried for a smile and got out a grimace instead.He knew he definitely had better days.

"DAMN!" 

After a few hours of searching for Richard around the block, Buffy scrunched her face in disgust.She headed back into the house and asked."Giles!Are you okay?We need help muy pronto if we're ever going to sleep quiet again.We've got to find a way to stop the berserkoid thing out there.And can I borrow your car again?I promise I won't total it like last time."

Giles stared at Buffy for a moment, rather thoughtfully."No one's going anywhere yet until we've reached a fool-proof way of dealing with whatever that thing was."To Max, he asked."Did you get a good look at it while you and Mr. Todd were fighting it?"

"Yeah, its not exactly a face you'd ever forget."Max replied, moving over to some books spilled over the floor and leafed through them.It all started to make sense to him in a rather disconcerting way.Discarding each book he didn't want - noticing Giles frown each time he tossed another book aside - he then went through the next pile and leafed through it as well.He stopped at one particular ancient tome and then turned each page with care, finding the right one, he held it up for everyone to see."This is what it looked like.Thought it looked a bit familiar."

Under the artist's depiction, the name, once translated, said: GRENDEL.

"Oh dear…" Giles's voice trailed off, his hands shook as he took the book from Quaylen and sat down."B - But surely, this can't be real?Can it really be as old as the Hyborrian hills?It was supposed to be just a myth, but I thought Beowulf killed it.What is it doing here?"

"I think I may have a rather far-fetched guess."Max put in."Long before man, as you would eloquently put it:There was a time when other beings ruled on this earth.Some of them were demons, and some of them something else entirely.My best guess is that, whatever this species was - could have been the oldest.The Bard did rather imply that the creature was older than man's time then, it might be safe to say that Beowulf DID manage to kill one of them.But remember, Beowulf himself was reputed to have been half-demon because of his massive strength, so it could explain why only he could vanquish said monster."

"And what we have here," Giles now grasped the opening."Could be another one of them; albeit stronger, more powerful than Grendel.For lack of a better word for the species, let's call it `Grendel'.But how did Beowulf actually kill it?All the text say is a fight to the death.Maybe I have more books, think I'll start looking.Willow, would you please start your search as well?"The young witch nodded as she began typing searches through the computer.

Over by the corner, Xander was talking to Buffy and glanced back at the man chatting with Giles."Talk about role-reversals; one minute, he was gonna kill `im.Now they're acting like buds, what gives?"

"I think we've got a common enemy right now and all the help we can get is better than nothing."Buffy shrugged, thinking about the other one who called himself Richard Todd."What really has me spooked more is that his other friend sensed that thing even before we did.Hell, I even thought I saw him hurl a lightning bolt at the thing while it kicked my butt back in L.A.Now he's out there hunting that `Nightmare From Elm Street' and trying to get himself killed in the process."

Xander saw the look on her face and shook his head."Don't tell me he reminds you of someone of who I think he reminds you of - tall, dark hair, always silent - Mr. Broody-type?"When she didn't respond, he sighed."Buffy, if it makes you feel better, Dead Boy's still out there.He's already started a P.I. biz in L.A.Maybe he's also fighting this thing."

"I know."She thought she had pegged Max Quaylen to be the strong silent type, but it was the other way around.Richard had kept silent for the whole trip here and even seemed to vanish into the woodwork when Giles and Max nearly squared off.The fact that he was able to sense the creature before they did didn't surprise her that much, but the way he vanished when they tried to look for him earlier after he left was downright wiggin'.It's as if he simply disappeared like a ghost!Jus who IS this guy?She hated to admit that it even reminded her that Angel was just like that when they met for the first few times.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the topic of their discussion was entering Los Angeles, slowing at twice the speed of sound.Carefully flitting between the canyons around California and straight towards the busiest city - day in, day out - tracking the thing's trail.It was only a matter of time before he realized it found another hideout.This time, the monster shacked itself inside a modern high-rise - one that wasn't abandoned, and full of nice warm bodies to add to the tally.Disgusted, Richard made sure to mask his presence and landed down on the roof and opened his senses to full blast.

He regretted it the instant he did it.

A jumble of thoughts, and scents, and emotions, and energy reeled through him all at once. The entire universe sang to him in a din of voices.He cursed and curbed it down to at its lowest strength.This time, he only focused on Christine's aura and that of the creature's weird energy signature.It was a few floors down.Twisting the locked roof door open, he made his way down and started narrowing his search.The psychic level of Christine's fear was increasing, so much that he instantly knew where they were.The absurdity of it all hit him when he spotted the building diagram near the elevator.Gods, that thing has the gall enough to hide in the honeymoon suite?Just what is it that we're dealing with here, a manic-depressive with all the beauty of godzilla?

Once he arrived at the door of the room, he didn't hesitate scanning the area for friendlies.Finding none, he crashed through; plasma bursts streaming out from his fists in rapid succession.The creature, in the early process of ripping his latest catch to shreds was taken off guard by the assault.Surprised to see the being that aroused its curiosity before at the abandoned building, it let the girl go and fought back.Bringing out the long curving blade it used in its victims, the room suddenly hummed with ancient power.To Richard's astonishment, the thing began to speak.It's voice sounding like steel scratching steel, and echoing; never seeming to come from the creature itself:

"And just what do you hope to accomplish?You are as unique as my kind, though I know not what you are, in your human guise.This has been my world far longer than it has been for these demons and "humans".Neither you, nor the Slayer, nor humanity's Eternal Champion can stop me.Join me."

"Never!"Richard fired another shot straight at the creature's head.It sent the thing reeling and crashing through the window, tumbling fifty floors down.He knew he injured it by the way it screamed, but he had to be certain.Richard was about to follow when it vanished again before it hit the ground.

"Pity."The creature's voice echoed in the room as it left."Then you and your precious "humans" shall die." Its laughter lingered in the air, like a bad aftertaste.

Richard moved to check on Christine and nearly choked, she was in a real bad way.She was dying.She was pretty much torn up; slashes covered nearly every part of her body.And she was losing blood fast.If he didn't do this right, she could die.Gently easing her to a position as comfortable as possible, he started healing her.Golden, radiant energy surrounded them both as Richard stopped her internal bleeding; right down to the sub-molecular level.Somehow, he instinctively knew that whatever the blade might be that the creature was using, it cut more than just normal tissue: it breaks it down to the sub-molecular DNA components it was once. Some of the fragments lodged in the girl looked oddly familiar - only one other person had a blade similar to the creature.Making sure there wasn't a scar left, he boosted up her body resistance and regenerated as much blood she lost.The only thing I'm not too sure of is her psychic shock, he told himself.She was tortured way too long, maybe I can destroy those memories and implant nearly identical ones so she wouldn't have gaps - but this time, without the trauma.Damn, I'm going to hate doing this.Swimming around in someone else's shattered mind is not my idea of a fun, but she needs it.

He dove in, checking each memory strand and repairing as much as he could.Removing as much trauma as he can, he began restructuring her psychic shell to restore it to what it had been before the abduction.When he was done, he rechecked each strand and closed her up, physically, and mentally.Now he knew more about her than he had ever wanted to in his entire life, and he regrets it.The glow faded and he waited for her to open her eyes.All in all, it just took a few minutes to someone who might've been watching, but for Richard, it was nearly an eternity.Now he waited.

------------------------------------

Christine opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room, the smell of burned sheets evident around her.She looked up and saw Richard smiling down at her.

"Hey.."She said hesitantly."Where are we?I thought we were inside some building with you and the other guy tracking the killer.What happened, and why do I feel so exhausted?"She tried to sit up and suddenly found her clothes torn around her.Her eyes widened in shock and as she checked herself, she looked like her clothes must've gone through the blender!They were all so BLOODY!Then she remembered, feeling as if she was detachedly observing herself being sliced opened.She couldn't feel anything.

She remembered, but couldn't feel anything about it at all.

"How did I…" She whispered, voice trailing off, looking at Richard for an answer.

"Don't ask."Was all Richard said, trying not to sound bitter at such revelations, "We've got to get you home to rest, you've been through this much and I'd rather not let it happen again."He carried her towards the window, willing her to sleep.When she did, he took to the air again and flew her home.

------------------------------------

After leaving Christine with the strongest barrier he could erect around her house, he flew back towards Sunnydale.I made sure Christine's going to be asleep for a few days till her body totally recovers.He had a few things to ask Quaylen and the Slayer's Watcher.But first things first, he decided to take a slight detour as he remembered someone else who might be able to help him.

------------------------------------

Angel sensed a familiar presence in the room and walked out into the office.Cordelia and Wesley were both frozen as if time somehow stopped for them.In the middle of the office was a being Angel had the pleasure of meeting only once, and that was before he met Buffy.Richard smiled at the vampire."Sorry for doing that to them, but what I have to say must only be said to you alone."He hands him Christine's picture and address."Please, I'm calling in a favor. I want you to put in a little surveillance time for me.Please watch her till the recent wave of killings stop."

Angel wasn't surprised.He'd been working frantically too because of the murders.He nodded at Richard's request and asked."I have a few friends who might be willing to put in some overtime.If there's anything else I can do, let me know.I've been looking into some possible leads as to how to fight whatever it is.By the way, Giles called a few hours ago, asked me to look out for some stuff.Probably the same one you're after?"

Richard smiled and nodded."Any news?I kinda left them to go after it and rescue a friend."

"Not much to go on," Angel replied."But Giles and some guy he called the Eternal Champion said this thing could be a Grendel.And before you ask, not THE legendary Grendel.But for lack of a better word for their species, they came up with that."

"Great."Richard moaned."Just confirms what that thing said when its been around long before demons and humans even set foot in evolution's door.If Beowulf killed one of those things before, isn't it possible for us to kill this one as well?"

"I don't know."Angel said as he sat down on his desk, surprised to know there was intelligence behind the monster after all."We still have to find a way as to how and what Beowulf used to kill Grendel.I've got Wesley sputtering for an hour, insisting that such a creature can't exist.Calmed him down long enough to call in some favors and ask for some info into the Beowulf texts, they were supposed to have faxed us a copy of the original epic.Still waiting for it to arrive when you showed up."

"Thanks."Richard grinned."Look, I've got to get back to them.They're probably pissed by now."He turned to leave, but Angel's voice stopped him.

"How's Buffy?"He asked.

"Alive and well."Richard answered."I'll give her your regards."With that, Richard Todd phased through the far wall and flew back on his course towards Sunnydale.He was already going at half the speed of light when Cordy and Wesley unfroze as time ran again for them.Angel chuckled as the two exchanged bewildered glances at each other, and then at Angel who seemed to have just appeared in front of them when they thought he was in the other room.

"What's so funny?"Cordelia asked.

------------------------------------

Back in Sunnydale, Quaylen and Buffy tensed as a familiar presence made itself known to their mystic senses.They each eyed the door as it opened inwards to let an enigmatic Richard Todd through.

"Lookie here," Quaylen drawled."Looks like we won't have to hold an eulogy for you after all.How's the bastard?Did you get to Christine in time?"

"Yeah.Also visited my friend, Angel for some info."He noticed the general activity as each of them leafed through some books and Giles was nowhere to be seen. "Seems you guys have been busy while I was away.'

"You saw Angel? You know him?"Buffy asked, surprise evident on her voice.Forgetting her concern for the new guy, she suddenly wanted to find out what happened there than wanting to yell at the man for jumping off on a suicide mission."How is he?"

"He's fine, Buffy.And he sends his regards."Richard answered and began his recap of his dialogue with Angel and how he asked him to do a little watchdog duty for him.Richard however omitted several points on how he got to L.A. and how he was able to save Christine Cherolton's life.When asked for more details about Christine and the monster, he easily changed the topic to asking them about any more news on the creature.

"So we know it's a lot like Grendel." He began."Now how do we off the thing and stay in one piece at the same time?"

"If we can find tall, dark, and gruesome first."Xander Harris said as he looked through some books Buffy handed him a while ago."Seems all the major villains we've got before lived in some dark, disgusting hole under the ground.Now beastie boy here loves high places.Yep, we are definitely heading up in the world."

"Xander's right."Willow chimed in."Just how many tall buildings are there in Sunnydale and in L.A.?I mean, there can't be that many, right?Maybe we could ask Angel, maybe he knows.He's always there, and so is Cordelia.He could help us on this one.Maybe we should all go to L.A.What do you think, Buffy?"

Richard and Max just stared at the redhead, which made Willow blush down to her roots.Max snickered, which got him an elbow in the ribs from the Slayer.Richard simply stared at her, then cogwheels started turning in his head.

"Looks like our new Mr. Cryptic Guy has some ideas."Xander observed."Any one of them crazy?"

Richard smiled.At that, Buffy suddenly didn't want to see Richard's smile.She was starting to think bad things tend to happen when he smiles the way he smiles right now.Oh boy!She's beginning to like that smile.

"You're not thinking of another road trip to L.A. are you?"Quaylen asked."We haven't come up with anything solid yet.And I for one want to meet that thing on an equal or near to equal footing as we can get."

"Not yet anyways."Richard smiled."I may have a few guesses as to where our little nightmare is holed up."

"At least that helps," Buffy tries to look everywhere else but directly at Richard's devil-may care smile."Giles, anything yet?"She called out.

"What?" The source of the Watcher's voice was lost between some boxes down by the basement of the house.A muffled sneeze was heard and a thump signaled someone falling over books.Then a shout brought their attention.They were about to rush over when a red-faced Watcher barreled out from the basement.He was holding a rather small book that was the color of dried blood.Small as it was, Giles muttered something in obscure Latin and then the book seemed to have gotten larger and thicker.

"Is that what I think it is?"Quaylen asked in all innocence.

"If you mean by this being a "Grimoire", then you are correct."Giles replied smiling, then suddenly made a face.He sneezed loudly after that." It - It is one of the oldest, and rarest of spell books known to exist."He sneezed again.

"So mind explaining to me what you're doing with one of them?"By the sound of Max's tone, he didn't approve having something as dangerous as that anywhere near human, or demonic hands.

"Well," Giles explained."Technically, such a book of magic as this tended to have been around for as long as humans and demons walked the earth.I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, but it might give us a clue - or -or and an edge against that creature."

"Whoa!" Richard said."But aren't those things `black magic'?We could be opening up another can of worms if we go trough with it."

"What else is new?"Buffy grinned, once she saw the look on Willow's eyes beam at the mere mention of magic, she knew it was way past trying to get that look out of her face."We've gone through much worse."

There is that, Richard thought.From what she told him awhile back, they've been through some major fights before.But that thing was something else entirely; fighting a "grendel" like that is not something he enjoys tackling again.But fate never plays favorites.And fate sometimes has a nasty habit of setting you up when you least expect it.I just hope everybody lives through this, he added mentally, I'll be damned if anyone dies again while I'm around.

"See here," Giles indicates a page in the book that shows a flowing depiction of man glowing with power and another man wielding a flaming sword rushing a creature twice as large as both of them.The page itself moved as if it was a mini-tv."It looks as if it's a passage or an excerpt of someone like Beowulf as he kills the creature.But see here…" He points towards the ancient text containing the full epic by the table."There is no mention of Beowulf or anyone else having a partner in destroying it, plus the fact that the text - if it is as accurate as I think - describes "Beowulf" killing it single-handedly.But the Grimoire itself says that two things happened then, and that more than once was the creature destroyed - and that Beowulf wasn't the first to have slaughtered its kind."

Quaylen glanced at the ancient, moving symbols in the Grimoire and suddenly felt very strange.Why the hell does this sound familiar?The language itself, though hard to enough to translate even without Giles's help, was teasing a part of him knowingly.Could I have fought one of them before in one of my past lives?Is that why it looked so damned familiar when I first saw it?With gremlins scrambling in his brain, he asked Giles a very disturbing question."Did the book say there was more than one creature or is it the same?"

Giles looked at Max with dread in his voice."No it doesn't.But for all of our sakes, let's hope what you've just hypothesized is wrong.For if it is the same creature that Beowulf fought, then its strength has increased tenfold due to its contact with the Hellmouth.And if so, such an ancient, magical creature as that is near impossible to kill for it may have already gained true immortality.Other than that, there is no possible way of correctly reading a Grimoire because of its paradoxical nature.For all we know, it could show us a history of the future rather than the past." 

Behind them, the rest of the group felt glum enough from the prospect of something truly evil coming now groaned at hearing where Giles and Max's conversation went.

"Can't we have some simple, NORMAL monsters once in a while?"Buffy whined,"I mean, does the world need THAT much saving everyday?This really sucks, Slayer-wise.And why me?"

Richard's eyebrows went up at that."Buffy, just because a lot of hell breaks loose doesn't mean it's your sole job to fix it.Take the Eternal Champion here for one, he's supposed to be "old" enough to wallow in this biz.I on the other hand, had enough bad luck to get dragged into scrapes he wished never to be in the first place - but has no choice."

"And just what are you anyway?"She countered, a question everyone there wanted to ask but were afraid to."Just how did you get to L.A. and back?At least Max here isn't too tight lipped about who he is and what he is.So what's you're story?"

He looked at her and answered in all honesty."I don't know."He said."I don't know what I am anymore.Hell, sometimes even I don't know if I'm too sure about `WHO' I am anymore.It's like a weird dream wherein I woke up and just "AM" this way.I know that's no explanation, but I'm still looking for some answers to your question myself."

Although Richard did know one thing: his greatest failure - his greatest "sin".All those lives, ceasing to exist because of him.He paid the price of victory.Now he only makes sure it will not be in vain.No one had the right to know, least of all the very ones he sacrificed it all for."You can't exactly tell everyone at how you simply wiped off an entire universe and became one of the most feared creatures of cosmic legend now could you?"He thought. He met the young Slayer's gaze and briefly wondered if he had already earned the right to be forgiven.He is surprised to find innocence in such a face, no matter how torn the years behind her were; she survived.He looked at Max and saw in him: honor, loyalty, virtue, and a deep love of life.His gaze passed each of the Slayerettes present: he found courage and determination in every one of them.He didn't need to glance back at the Watcher behind him - he already knew the resolve and determination also showing in his eyes.What may have only seemed mere moments for everyone there - but for Richard, it was an eternity of weighing each endless infinite possibilities of their souls combined.In that moment, he made a choice.And that was to insure their survival.No one needed suffer more than he did over such "cosmic" responsibilities.And maybe he could start being what some people have always thought of him to be: a hero.

Buffy grouched."Like what's that supposed to mean?You know, I've just about had it up to here with cryptic guys and all.It's bad enough Riley had to go away for a while, at least he's plain enough to see through."Too much, she thought.

Richard smiled at her outburst. He looked at the slayer and replied that he understood what she meant.But they had a job to do right now, and still nowhere near to finding out how to deal with the creature.The night wore on.After a few more grunting hours of silence followed by the occasional sound of pages turning, Max stretched and yawned.Looking slightly sheepish, at least until he suddenly noticed everyone doing the same thing.With the exception of a certain Richard Todd, of course.

"Okay boys and girls."He began, gesturing at the wall clock that showed them at being half past six in the morning."Looks like we all need to go to bed.We've done the night through and we have to be fresh enough to tackle it again later at sundown.Giles, how about we all shack in here for a few hours for rest."

The watcher was too tired to argue, looking beat up himself, just nodded and walked up to his room took down some blankets and pillows.He gave them each a set and returned to his room and shut the door.Buffy simply put the book down and took the coach, and within minutes she fell asleep.Max tapped Xander; his face still buried on a book and realized that the boy was already asleep.Anya and Willow already excused themselves a couple of hours ago to go home and return that night.Max then looked at Richard and didn't have to guess at what the young man was thinking.

"You're worried about your friend, huh?"He asked."I understand."

Todd just nodded and glanced at Buffy's sleeping form."In some ways, the slayer reminds me of her.She's almost just as strong, and yet also compassionate.I don't want anything to happen to her - or to anyone else, for that matter while I'm around.Don't know what'd I'd do if I ever lost more people I call my friends."

"Then get some rest."Max said."We all need to be refreshed to face that thing whether we find a way to beat it or not."He took the rug on the floor next to the slayer and lay down, but not before he tucked in Xander and Buffy.Noticing that Todd had not moved, he glanced back up at the enigma before him.

"You go ahead."Richard said, as he headed towards the door."I'll keep Christine company and be back by nightfall."Max grunted and sighed as the man closed the door behind him.Summoning a little psychokinetic talent, Max locked the door from where he lay before he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Richard returned to Christine's home and peered into her room.His saw his friend still sleeping and smiled.He re-checked the energy ward he erected and then went to the guestroom and got ready for bed.His eyes closed, but total sleep eluded him.The reason became clear when Morpheus: Lord of Dreams entered his slumbering mind.

"Funny," Todd said, charging up energy."How'd you get past the ward I put up."

"That is because it is on the physical realm.Allow me to introduce myself, I am Morpheus."The dream lord answered."You of all people should know by now that I only manifest myself whenever someone is asleep, or when there is such dire need as to physically manifest into the mortal plane.My brother, on the other hand, only appears when someone is ready to leave the mortal realm."

"Death."Todd whispered, piecing the puzzle of the blade's origins."Now I know why that creature's blade looked vaguely familiar.I take it that it has the same properties as Death's scythe?"

"Yes," Morpheus replied, anger showing in his velvet voice."Unfortunately, it hasn't just the properties of the scythe - it IS the scythe itself!That wretched thing stole my brother's weapon and corrupted its use!!"

"What?HOW!"

"It seems that while my brother was attending to a client, the beast appeared from out of the soul he was drawing from the dying that it was able to snag into his cloak and wrench it from him."Morpheus explained, his demeanor all but calm."Thanatos was torn for that and is incapable of doing anything.He can still do his job, but his powers are slowly decaying - turning into something akin to be unable to send a soul to its rightful destination.You see, the scythe also acts as a conduit to both sides and makes sure it protects the souls to make sure it gets to wherever it has to go!Without it, all the souls he'll collect will spend eternity in limbo, or worse!"

"Eh, shouldn't you be telling this to the Eternal Champion instead of me?"Richard asked."He's got more at stake in this than I do.He was once a warrior Archangel for crying out loud.I'm nothing but a cosmic oddity, a misfit who does not fit in with the grand scheme of things.Does the saying: "heaven doesn't want me and hell's afraid I'll take over" mean anything to you?I have no destiny, no matter what powers I have."

"Oh yes, you do."Morpheus shot back, "You are one of the rarest creatures to be truly able to solely choose his own destiny.After your role in the grand scheme was finished, you should've died and your life ended there, a noble and fitting reward.But no, you had more power than anyone gave you credit for - and most of those are powers that you've even barely begun to learn using!You have total power over yourself!To truly die or live again at your own whim - can you not see the irony?You can make and remake your own destiny an infinite number of times over!You have total freedom, and with no side to choose from and no side to adhere to, you are now truly your own creator and destroyer."

Richard was shocked!Could he really do that?"I'm not God."

"No one can be."Morpheus said,"That's why He's always number ONE.He gave you that choice just as He gives it to all His children.You need only be responsible to yourself, but I am here to appeal to your former humanity.Was it not one of your favorite characters that said: "With great power, comes great responsibility"?I doubt he meant it in a selfish sense." 

"Help us." The Dream Lord said."And help people like her - thereby helping your self find your rightful place."He gestured and Christine's room immediately came into view in the dreamscape around them. 

"You want to give yourself a purpose, a destiny?Then make the right moral choice.You may not be attached to either light or darkness.But the decisions you make say otherwise. And only few can stay neutrally in the gray for long."Morpheus then darkened the dreamscape and the two were again alone.Richard said nothing but just looked at the being before him, his thoughts jumbled.The Lord of Dreams smiled, at least the young man listened - rarely had he had this honor to speak to one with such power.He nodded at Richard and walked away, saying:"Why don't you sleep on it?I bid you sweet dreams."

The world around Todd faded and then he was truly asleep.

------------------------------------

Buffy awoke to the smell of steaming coffee.She glanced at her watch and was amazed to find it read five-thirty in the afternoon.She had slept the whole day?How?She stumbled towards the kitchen and found Max Quaylen cooking and singing a tune she didn't recognize, which wasn't surprising - it was a folk song from the eighth century from one of the Champion's many lifetimes.He glanced behind him and saw Buffy looking on in amusement.He shared her grin and gestured her to take a seat by the table.She followed his gaze and saw what looked like a huge banquet for more than ten people.

She sat down and started digging in from the plate offered to her, mouthing thanks.

"Eat up."Max said as he switched off the stove and placed what he was cooking onto another dish and set it among the rest of the food."We're gonna have a full night ahead and we've got to be ready with full bellies.I've already called the rest of your friends and Richard should here any time soon."

Buffy stopped eating at the mention of their enigmatic companion and asked."Where'd he go?I thought he was sleeping it off in one of Giles's guestrooms.Did he rent a motel nearby?"

"No," He replied."He went to visit a friend of his that was with us when this fracas started.He said he'd be here around nightfall.Meanwhile, while you guys slept, I woke up early and started through most of the books we had yesterday.Giles's came in after a few minutes of digging into the all stuff we got on monster lore.All we came up with was a blank wall.Heck, now I know how to disembowel most of the trash than I did before.Even with my memories of past lives and how I battled each fiend didn't come up with answers as to how we can nail that sucker."

"Can't we just find some way to nuke the guy without taking all of us out in the process?"Buffy inquired, telling him of the time she and the Scooby Gang destroyed a blue demon with an anti-tank missile.

Max smiled, admiring her guts during that time."Nah, would be too easy.We could try though.I just don't know anyone around who's a terrorist with some nuke ammo for sale.Plus that bastard can simply vanish before the missile could ever make a direct hit.If only we could restrain him from vanishing so we could shove a tactical min-nuke down its throat. That is - if ever get our hands on even one of those things."

"So who's willing to hold the bloody creature while someone else takes aim?"Giles said from the kitchen door, coming in from running errands Quaylen sent him on."Champion, the rest of your gear I got from your rented motel are now in the living room.I must admit; half of the things I saw in your duffel bag are one-of-a-kind ancient weapons of mass destruction.I can even feel the power emanating from some of them.However on earth did you acquire them?"

Max looked thoughtful and was about to speak when Giles suddenly raised his hand."On second thought, knowing you, maybe I really don't want to know."

A knock on the door signaled the return of the rest of the Scooby Gang.A few hours later, everyone was accounted for except for Richard Todd.Giles and Quaylen briefed everyone on their part of trying to entrap the creature to the best of their ability and that Max, Buffy, and Richard would be the ones leading the frontal assault.Quaylen lent Buffy one of the weapons from his potable arsenal, an enchanted sword blessed by Archangel Michael - ironically dubbed "Demon Slayer" by the warrior angel himself.Buffy looked pleased with herself until she saw Quaylen materialize a golden flaming sword out of thin air and introduced them to his own angelic blade - a part of the sword of fire which surrounds the fabled Garden of Eden.Giles was astounded to find out that the blade was also sentient; the sword shocked him even more when it thanked him for the compliment.

"We can't wait any longer."The Eternal Champion said, after the briefing."We've got to find that thing before it could kill more of those innocent out there.Let's leave a note so Richard may be able to….."

He never got the chance to finish what he was saying when the front door burst open, and a grief-stricken Richard Todd just stood outside.Buffy and Giles rushed over before the young man could collapse, hearing him mutter: "They're gone, its all my fault!" over and over again.They laid him on the couch and Willow got some water from the kitchen.Xander gave Buffy some pillows to put under Todd's head as he lay in a daze.Max started for the man and asked what had transpired.Richard told them what he saw.

------------------------------------

Richard woke up an hour later, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated.Over the years, his body chemistry had evolved so much that he only required an hour of sleep every now and then to re-charge.Looking in on Christine's room: satisfied that nothing had been disturbed, he set out to cook himself some breakfast.After calling in on Angel, he left word that he would be there shortly.A couple of hours later, he was already at the hotel the vampire was converting into their new base of operations.Gingerly, he knocked on the frail looking door, expecting the thing to fall any moment.A young black man with eyes that had seen a world of hurt and more greeted him.Richard knew that look before; he saw them every time he looked at a mirror.

"You Richard Todd?"The man asked, even though he was already made aware of what he would look like.Todd simply nodded, shook his hands and asked to speak to Angel.

"Sure, man."He replied,"The dude's upstairs doing some repairs.Just be careful coz some of the floors may give a groan.The place IS old you know, like the door you were about to knock over."Todd smiled at that little joke.He liked Angel's taste in friends - brash, smart, and full of courage.Thanking the man, he walked up the steps and noted that Wesley was by the other end - repainting the back wall.He shrugged, since he didn't see Ms Chase, he surmised she must be with Angel upstairs.A dozen wicked comments went through his mind at the implications of such trains of thought and noticed they would look cute as a couple.Musing on this, he found Angel and Cordy on the fourth floor, tearing down some old wallpaper.Beside them were trash bags full of the same wallpaper from the upper floors; he guessed they must've been working their way down.They would have continued until Richard cleared his throat to announce his presence.Cordy gave a little yelp and Angel jumped at the sound of the stranger.They both turned to find Richard grinning at them like a Cheshire cat.Angel looked annoyed, but glad he was here.

"Took you long enough."He said, once Cordy calmed down and introductions were made. 

"I know you guys are kinda busy and all, but I was wondering if you like to join us tonight in hunting the creature before it strikes again."

Angel nodded, "I'm in.I was just doing some remodeling to pass up the time.As for the research, we've got more or less than what you and the others have.Wesley's down there with Gunn and will give you the notes later to give to the others.I wish there was more we can do."

"Thanks, but I guess since that thing's too old and maybe too smart - it must've already done away with those that once knew of its certain weaknesses.But I have a few things under my sleeves that might even things out a bit."

"No doubt….."Angel said and then both men turned as Cordy suffered another vision.Angel was already getting used to this, and since it was Richard's first time to see her like this - he reacted as if an attack was coming.He immediately assumed a battle stance and looked left and right for any assailant, only then realizing Ms Chase's condition - she was a seer.

When the vision subsided, Angel wrote down the impressions Cordelia received.She said she saw two people being overshadowed by a third, larger shadow.An Inhuman laughter and the scent of rotting flesh filled her sense.Blood was flying everywhere.Unlike most other visions she had, she was able to describe the victims clearly before they went down.Richard's blood ran cold when the description matched those of Gail and Barton Cheswick!He swore, then vanished in a flash of light.

Angel looked up to find himself all alone with Cordelia.From Richard's muttered curse, he'd say things have just gone from bad to worse.And he had a feeling that tonight, things will come to a head.

------------------------------------

Richard rushed to Gail's apartment only to find several police cruisers already there.His little fantasy that they were just here for protection when he saw a four pairs of rescue teams wheel two blood-covered gurneys out of the house.Giving a shout of despair, he shoved a few of the officers standing guard behind the erected cordon aside and ran towards the gurneys.Several policemen gave chase until they saw exactly where he was going.Shaking their heads in sympathy, they let him go.He got to one and pulled open the bloodstained sheets to reveal a badly mangled Barton Cheswick, he went to the other and saw how Gail looked.Seeing his friend gutted like some cheap piece of meat was the last straw in his mortal sanity.As if on autopilot, he studied the body and took notice of the missing body parts and realized that the left hand's finger with the engagement ring was also missing.Commissioner Fortuna led Todd away, asking if he knew any next of kin to contact.Richard blankly rattled a few names and told the Fortuna to look inside the house for Gail's address book for the complete list of kin.The commissioner saw the devastation in the young man's eye, he then remembered about another officer who was missing since yesterday.

"Have you seen Detective Cherolton?"he asked,"She hasn't reported today and I was wondering if she was all right."

Todd lied that Christine was feeling a little sick and decided to take a day off since the events got to her more than it should.Fortuna nodded his understanding; this case was also getting on his nerves.It was close enough to the truth anyhow without telling the man she nearly died from the very same cause that killed Gail and Barton.

"You'd best go home, son."Fortuna said, guiding him out of the cordon and escorted him to one of the police cruisers.He motioned to one of his men."Sergeant, please escort this young man safely home - or to wherever it is he wants to go.Relax, son, the ride is on us - and we're sorry about your friends.We're doing all we can, just take care of yourself and be safe."

------------------------------------

"I asked the sergeant to drive me all the way here."Richard finished, his eyes regaining some semblance of emotion showing through.He looked at them and his gaze hardened to crystallized glares, his voice cold as ice."Let's finish this tonight or die trying."

"Isn't that too strong a word?"Xander said, which got him glares from the rest of the group."Hey!I'm trying to lighten the mood here!"

It was Giles who spoke up first."Richard's right.One way or another, that menace has got to be stopped tonight.The death toll has risen enough and I feel guilty enough as it is since we haven't gotten much on how to destroy it."

"Call Angel."Buffy said, head turned to face her Watcher."We're going to need all the help we can get to stop that thing out there.Between Willow, and Giles; they may have enough mystic energy to be able to trap the thing temporarily with a spell or two.At least enough time for us to try and kill it."

Max agreed; the plan they have of subduing the creature might work if they pooled all of their resources together - no matter how or why - the all have a slim chance of stopping it or die trying.Max wondered if Richard was up to it, but he could already see the cold determination in the young man's eyes.Quaylen could almost swear he saw electric lightning hiding behind those eyes, and that unnerved the former Archangel.He prayed he never got the receiving end of those glares, and was thankful to the lad for being on their side.His hope that everyone would get out of this alive went up a notch.He also hoped none of them will be too traumatized by the events that were about to follow.He offered up to heaven a silent prayer of protection, nodded towards them all, and led them to war.

------------------------------------

The battle started easily enough - or was it "the chase", it didn't take a genius to figure out where the screams were coming from as they passed by a deserted part of downtown Los Angeles.Catching up to it was another matter.Giles's car wasn't exactly that fast, but thanks to a bit of a psionic push from one of Max's angelic spells; the car got faster. Everyone inside hung on for dear life as Max gunned the car way past the speed limit.

Richard was used to these speeds but he noticed Buffy looking green as the speed gauge went past one-twenty.Giving Buffy a pat one the shoulder, he handed her a small pill to swallow.She grabbed the pill and shoved it down with a huge effort, later she was rewarded with the feeling of ease and calm.She gazed at Todd, wide eyed.

"What was in that?"She asked Richard.

"You don't want to know, at least you're not car sick anymore."

"Bag the banter, kids!"Max yelled from the front seat, keeping his eyes on the fleeing monster.He wondered for perhaps the hundredth time since they caught sight of it why it didn't just disappear, as it usually did."I'm driving here!Pipe down, and relax!Make sure you're seatbelts are fastened and enjoy the ride!!"

"If this is your sense of humor," Richard quipped."Then I really hate to see you go crazy."

"Nag!Nag!"Max howled with glee, enjoying the hunt in earnest.

------------------------------------

Deciding that merely a few measly victims weren't enough, the creature orchestrated a bloody massacre.Entering a neighborhood between rival gangs, it picked them off in droves.The first few didn't even have time to scream, but when they noticed blood flying everywhere while some maniacal demon with a scythe filleted them; they started a chorus of stampedes.Fortunately for them; Max, Richard, and Buffy were passing through the area when they screamed.As it was, it started the chase from there into the heart of downtown Los Angeles.Crowing with inhuman joy, the monster tore through the rooftops and deliberately led its pursuers to its new home.Tonight will be the feast to end all feasts.Looking down, the creature once again felt the stirrings of something it cannot recognize.The only other being dangerous enough to it was near.It sniffed the air and realized the faint scent of a former angelic warrior.So, the "man" brought along the Eternal Champion - it sniffed again, and smiled - including the infamous "Slayer".Well, well…. It will dine upon rich blood and souls indeed!Upon looking beyond the people following it, it was surprised to notice another vehicle joining the chase.From the newcomer: it sensed one of the living dead, two white mages, a reincarnated enchanter, a young human male with the most naïve of souls, and a former vengeance demon.Wonders!Taking that soul along with such powers would satiate it for a century!

It stopped before a familiar vacated high-rise and turned to glare at its quarry, then proceeded to blur and fade into the building.It settled on the roof - about fifty floors up - and waited.

------------------------------------

Buffy felt the seatbelt tighten and hold as Max slammed on the brakes of Giles's car.Hearing another set of wheels screaming to a halt beside them, she was surprised to see Angel - along with Willow, Giles, Tara, Anya and Xander in tow - join them.It was amazing at how they were all crammed into Angel's prized Cadillac.The vampire with a soul immediately leaped from his black caddy and brandished a broadsword before him.Max was already out and running towards the building.Todd waited until the girl got out and nodded a greeting towards Angel.Buffy looked on, eyes meeting Angel's and smiled.

"Glad you guys could join us, I was getting worried."Richard said,"Let's go and get this over with!"He gestured at Quaylen, who was holding the door open for them as they ran past.

"Giles; you, Xander, Anya, Tara and Willow set up a warding spell around the area.It wouldn't hurt adding an enhancement spell on Buffy to beef up her enhanced strength and stamina - she'll need it for what's coming!"Angel shouted behind him as he ran with the others waiting in the elevator.Giles replied a hasty affirmative and got them busy as they were left in the lobby to start the workings of the spell.

The tension inside the confines of the elevator was palpable.Neither one of them said a word until the power went out.Someone grunted and Quaylen lit a match.Max asked everyone to stay still and searched for the roof panel.Quickly opening it, he urged them upwards the shaft and they started climbing.Upon reaching the next floor, he jimmied the elevator doors open and led them out into a darkened hallway.

"How far up are we?"Buffy whispered, straining to see in almost pitch-blackness."Last I know before the power blew, we were around the thirty-sixth floor."

"Best guess would be the thirty-ninth, we had to climb two floors up before we got to a door I could easily open."Max said, lighting another match and muttered a spell.With that done, the match floated on air and never burned out.Angel looked warily at it and asked how he did it."It's a simple spell, really."Max said, his eyes searching the vampire's."Comes in handy for someone who's lazy enough not to own a flashlight.C'mon, we still have to take the stairs up to the roof where we saw the thing go to."

"Didn't you find it odd it didn't vanish while we were chasing it?"Richard spoke, finding the emergency stairwell doors and broke the lock to let them in - gesturing for the floating match and Angel to go first, then Buffy second.Max, who brought up the rear, agreed."As if it wanted us to follow it."Max mused as they all took the steps three at a time, conserving energy for the coming battle above."Smells like a trap to me."

"Bet it was surprised to find out our numbers grew."Buffy said, keeping up with the men on the way up as they took the lead."But it still feels weird to see the thing!Reminds me of the time I fought Dracula, that thing vanished like he did."

Angel's eyes went wide at the mention of Vlad's name."You met the Impaler?I'm impressed, he usually doesn't like to let people live after they get to know him."

Buffy's eyes rolled at her former boyfriend's surprise."Oh puh-lease!That guy has the worst fashion sense in the world!"

"Yeah."Max remembered the vampire "prince"."Too bad you can't kill him.Heard he had his heart and other vital organic weaknesses removed by enchantments even I don't remember.So you can't just ordinarily stake, behead, burn, or flush him with holy water.You can stall him or temporarily stop him, but that won't totally do him in unless you reunite him with his missing pieces.And unlike Angel there, he has full command of both his human and demonic souls.Hell, that bloodsucker's still the worst vamp there is - even the rest of the vampire population respect and fear him."

"Quiet."Angel shushed him, he pointed beyond the door with his sword and putting on his game face."We're here."

"About time!"Buffy said, feeling the spell their friends below begin to work on enhancing her already enhanced strength, speed, and stamina.The Slayer was ready.Bringing her own enchanted sword to bear, her face fell into a deep look of adamantine resolve.

Max uttered the spell of change and his own sentient sword appeared before him, golden flame illuminating the darkness of the stairwell.He also took on a golden hue, manifesting his angelic warrior soul.The vampire had to look away, knowing his former demonic nature would retch at such a sight.

The most unusual thing that happened was the way Richard looked.Gone was the gentle and quiet look the man had exuded since they met and was now crackling with miniature lightning all over his body.His hands and eyes took on a bluish glow of pure energy.Awed, Quaylen and Buffy watched and heard him as his voice seem to come from everywhere and nowhere - everyone there, with the exception of the vampire; wondered exactly what the being who had called himself "Richard Todd" was.He uttered but two words:"Let's go!"

Behind the door, the beast waited.

------------------------------------

The creature watched as the door towards the stairwell explode outwards, amused at such theatrics."Come, my pretties!"It cajoled."Come and meet your end!I am your alpha's omega!"

The heroes burst forth from the shattered doorway and quickly surrounded the snarling beast.Seeing it up close, they found it never really bore a passing resemblance to the artist's depiction of Grendel in the Beowulf legend - the general outlines fit the bill to a "T" - but calling it grotesque was downright polite.A ridged, bony frame formed the thing's torso and lower body.Spikes rose from behind, ending in a prehensile tail - which was also encased with a bony exoskeleton.Long arms and hideous claws gave it an almost ape-like appearance, while its legs seemed to have been carved of solid granite.The face itself could win "The World's Ugliest Bastard Award" hands down!What posed for eyes seemed right out of the "Aliens" movies - two sets of jaws with long jagged teeth gave it a demented, clownish appearance and complete with dripping venomous acid.Not one there knew where the neck and jaws began and ended.From the look of it, they could've sworn it was laughing!

It reached out a hand into the air and a long black scythe appeared.It grunted and hissed at them.It let out a low rumbling laugh and let them encircle it.

As one, they tried attacking the creature from all corners.In response, the thing raised its stolen weapon and slammed it down onto the floor.Immediately, the entire building was shaking down through the very foundations.Off balance, the four tried to stay firm - but the enemy wouldn't give them a minute's notice, swinging the scythe outwards, the beast hit Quaylen broadside and sent him reeling almost to the edge of the building.Buffy was no worse for the wear but was almost thrown off as she barely ducked in time as the weapon went her way.

Meanwhile, Angel was having a little luck on his own as he managed to hit the creature with his broadsword.The impact sent sparks flying from the bony exoskeleton without any sign of being hit at all.Noticing an opening between some of the bony protrusions, he stabbed selectively and was satisfied when he ducked as a spray of black acid spewed forth and the beast gave a low hiss of pain.He shouted to the others to try his tactic and was rewarded by a blow from the creature's tail.Slamming against the far wall, he fell, momentarily stunned - but not out cold.

Quaylen regained his footing after his near tumble over the edge and pressed forward, his sword singing mayhem towards the creature.Having heard Angel's shouted advice, he tactically probed and slashed at any opening with his sentient sword every chance he got.The thing roared annoyance and backhanded him with the butt of the scythe's handle.Richard caught Max as he nearly flew off from the force of the impact and simultaneously fired a volley of plasma energy straight at its eyes.However, the thing deflected it with the long flat blade and set its sight on the Slayer as it was sneaking around towards it back.

Buffy never saw it, but rather felt the tail suddenly rush up and send her clear through the wall and into the next room.Dazed, she felt Angel's hands helping her up and lead her back into the fray.Her eyes widened as she felt another tremor run through the building, then she remembered her friends on the ground below and hoped they were able to get out and run.She almost wished she was with them, but she couldn't live with herself if this didn't end tonight.She heard the thing's low, mocking laugh and wanted nothing more than to silence it forever.With renewed determination, she rejoined the battle. 

Knowing that the greatest threat there was the being that hurled plasma and anti-matter bolts, the beast summoned another tremor and hurled a concussive force blast outwards towards him.And by pure luck, the rest of the meddlesome insects were in line along with him.Thinking that the blast was meant for his comrades, Richard created an energy bubble and shoved it outwards to his friends.In spite of Angel and Max's protests, they were bodily thrown clear of the oncoming blast along with the Slayer - Buffy cried out in anguish as she saw Todd get the full brunt of the impact.

The blast sent Richard and a good part of the upper level with most of the two floors beneath him out onto the night air.Richard cried out from the pain and had no control as he and a several parts of the building fell down towards the ground below with all the grace of a sledgehammer.His last thought as he slammed into the ground was: how in hell was he going to pay the car rental bill from the airport rent-a-car and return the damn over-priced BMW?

The media later swore the impact on the ground created a crater twenty feet around the area on the morning news - that and how a large building seemed to have accidentally gone down.

------------------------------------

Buffy's friends were already out and running full tilt when the first tremor started.They were at a safe distance and saw the flashes of light coming from near the roof of the building.The expected battle was well under way and they were stunned when a second tremor was felt.Xander let out a yell of surprise and pointed upwards at what seemed like a good portion of the building exploding outwards and was now falling towards them.Scrambling for cover, they heard a distant voice screaming for them to get out of the way.That was when they felt a sharp wind pick them up and hurl them away from the oncoming debris.Willow screamed as she saw Richard hit the ground with several tons of concrete and building framework fall right on top of him.

"My God!"Giles exclaimed, watching helplessly as the young man was killed."By all that is holy, please help them."

------------------------------------

Buffy shouted with despair as she saw Richard fall to his death."Bastard!"She screamed in anger at the creature that had done the deed, laughed much harder now.Her companions essayed the same sentiments and redoubled their efforts in bringing it down.

Quaylen let loose with angelic spells which stopped the creature from laughing any further as it howled in pain from such an unexpected attack.

"So, the Eternal Champion does possess the abilities granted!"The thing muttered to their surprise."It seems I have underestimated you kind's tenacity.And for that, you insufferable maggots - you and all of this planet will PAY!"

It howled once more and swung the scythe in an arc that had them all backing away.Buffy deflected most of the blows coming her way and was dismayed as she noticed her enchanted sword become duller with each parry.Didn't the Archangel Michael enchant this sword?

"What is that thing made of anyhow?"She asked in desperation, blocking another random swipe. 

"I don't know."Quaylen shouted back, his sword having zero effect on the blade either, decided looking for weak spots between its exoskeleton again."But something tells me that I think I may have an idea whom that blade really belongs to, and if my hunch is right - we're all in deep shit!"

"How so?"Angel asked from his side of the room, dodging the beast's spiked tail as it came for him.He rolled and blocked an oncoming blade swipe.

"Ever heard of a certain guy in a black robe with a hood in bones and all, riding a pale horse?"Max shot back, stabbing at an unprotected flank and ducked as the thing's claws tore through his coat.

"C'mon!"Yelled Buffy, blocking one last time as her sword gave out and broke from the next impact.Dropping the useless hilt, she ran for cover by Max's side."A lot of vampires, demons and ghouls fill that description!Just what the hell are you getting at?" 

"Only one of them "ghouls" as you put it, visit you when you're about to die."Quaylen answered, handing her his angelic blade and cut loose with his own brand of energy -Angelfire!

"Death?!"Angel said, putting all the pieces together."You mean that thing is holding Death's scythe?!How the hell did that thing steal it?"

"Yeah, its Death's all right!And I don't know how that sucker got the damned thing."Max replied."Add that with its own power and the power that monster absorbed from the Hellmouth - then you've got one mean ugly neigh invincible S.O.B."

Angel deflected another blow from the scythe and began backing up, noticing that the blade also ate the enchanted energy of his own sword and frantically looked around for an opening to strike while there was still power left in his sword.With power almost gone, he quickly aimed and threw.The sword buried itself somewhere by the creature's supposed abdominal area, spraying black acid as it struck.The creature howled and lashed its tail towards the vampire.Seeing that retreat was the better part of valor, Angel back flipped and landed behind Quaylen.

"Got any more swords handy?"He asked the Eternal Champion as he landed.

"You wish!"Max answered."I just gave mine to Buffy.Ah, hell!Here!"Reaching into the folds of his torn overcoat, he brought out a sawed off twelve gauge shotgun and handed it to Angel.

"What good is this?"The vampire asked.

"Enchanted with pure Hellfire bullets."He replied."Got that idea from a comic book called "_Ghost Rider_" - kicks demonic ass real good.Plus the bullets are infinite, so you won't run short of supply."

Angel fired off a few shots and was rewarded with loud retorts of ear-shattering booms along with new howls from the creature.

Buffy, for her part, was too busy stabbing at openings whenever she could at the direction of the sentient blade to notice until the sword told her to dive for cover as her former vampire boyfriend opened fire with the shotgun.

The air was suddenly filled with smoke that they stopped fighting and regrouped by the destroyed stairwell doors.

"Did we get him?"She asked, coughing as the smoke enshrouded them for a moment.

"I don't know."Angel said, appearing at her side."Max!Where are you?!"

"Here, sport."Quaylen answered through the smoke."And don't ask me, that thing just stopped yelling as soon as this blamed smoke engulfed us."

Gradually, the smoke began to clear and they saw the creature hunched over near the far side of the building.They moved towards it and halted when it suddenly reared up and the smoke cleared all of the sudden.To their shock, the thing had now increased its stature by a factor of five.They could see fire coming from within its double jaws and the bony spikes around its body seemed a lot jagged than before.Plus it wasn't laughing any longer.In fact, it was growling.

"I think its mad now."Buffy said, her voice sounding tiny.

The sudden explosion of anger and ancient energy blew them off the roof.

------------------------------------

Darkness. 

Everlasting pain.

"I want to die" - was all Richard ever thought of now.Please let the pain and torment end.I can't go on anymore, not knowing what I am.Everyone's dying because of me, he thought.I can't even protect them when I try.So what's the use?Better to end it all and quit now.He was nothing!

Richard didn't know if he was in heaven or in hell.He opened his eyes and noticed a small figure in front of him carrying a candle.To his surprise, he saw that it was a miniature skeleton wearing a black robe!

"I must have gone insane or I must be dreaming."He muttered.

"No."The fleshless skull answered."On the contrary, you're still alive.Its not everyday that I can converse with someone who is among those out of my reach, even in his given condition."

"Whadyameanbythat?"Todd slurred as he took stock of his predicament, his horror mounted at what he found.He felt his right arm and hand crushed and twisted by the huge chunk of wall by his side.He also felt that his throat was run through with part of the building framework.Lowering his chin confirmed that a rebar had indeed entered from the back of his neck and go through his Adam's apple - and he was surprised he can still talk!He tried moving his other arm and found that it was dislocated and large pieces of glass had mangled his muscles there - cutting them to ribbons.Trying to get a feel for his legs, he found out that another rebar had punctured his spine at an angle that paralyzed his lower body half.He couldn't feel anything at all from the waist down.Scrutinizing himself, he found out more that his right leg was amputated and that the left was totally smashed and broken in eight places!

Why was he still alive?!

"Idiot!"Said Death, shaking its head at the horrified being in front of him."Haven't you heard what my brother told you?Do you not remember what you have become?Surely, you've died before - or do you think that it was a dream?Have you not the power?"

"I'M HUMAN!"Richard answered vehemently.

"Aye!"Death lifted up the candle and stared its eyeless skull towards the man's face."Inside your spirit you be - but no longer are you part of the race or of the universe that spawned you.But remember the things you can do when you were changed.- Remember how INHUMAN you have become."

Richard was mute with anger, staring the shrunken personification of death down; he said nothing.

"Its time to choose who you truly are from here on."Death continued."You may be the Universal Wildcard, but you can no longer stand by irresponsibly.Joining the battle today has decided your camp.So choose now - or forever be a coward!I know not for what slighted reason you were chosen to be given such power, but to see it given to a selfish fool was not one of its list of prerequisites!"It blew the candle out and left the man alone in darkness.

After a moment of reassessing his thoughts, he stopped moping and evaluated his life.Granted that it wasn't exactly the most sterling existence anybody had, it was his life - all good and bad parts of it.He thought about all the people and the lives he touched and had touched him.- Taught him.- Became his friends.- Became his "family".He remembered his promise to a few that he needed to keep.He remembered the Champion, how ready to die for the ideals of righteousness and peace.He remembered the vampire with a human soul - how driven to atone for all of his sins.He remembered the Slayer, how thrust into a world not of her choosing - but fighting the darkness alongside with her friends so that others may have a life.And then he remembered Christine,in doing so - he also remembered those friends who had died and who will die if he stood by and did nothing. 

Morpheus said he and only he had that rare ability to truly choose an infinite number of destinies for himself.But would he have to give up that part of him that still made him human?His mind once again drifted to remembering all those before him and what they meant to him and the whole world.

Then he remembered the creature.

And that got him angry.

So he chose.

------------------------------------

"Hang on!"Quaylen yelled as he hung over side of the building.The blast sent them over the edge.Luckily, he was able to grab hold of the ledge and snag Angel's hands as he sailed past.Angel in turn grabbed Buffy as she fell with them.Now all three were hooked like a chain with straining links.

The creature towered above them and enjoyed their predicament."Such puny insects you are.And you call yourselves guardians against the darkness?HAH!So who will help you now?How pathetic!"

The thing flicked its spiked tail and dislodged them from the ledge.With cries of despair: Max, Angel, and Buffy fell from the roof for real.

------------------------------------

Below, the Slayerettes saw the explosion and witnessed how their friends were now dangling from the ledge.Then they noticed the creature towering over them and flicked its tail, sending them to oblivion.Giles wailed in horror at his Slayer, while Xander and the rest of the girls screamed and fainted.

Then another tremor shook the earth, this time emanating from the debris that buried Richard Todd.Then an explosion of light and thunder fell on the place as something violently erupted from under the debris and flew heavenward, glowing like a fiery comet.

Giles mumbled incoherently and lost consciousness then.

------------------------------------

Buffy screamed.Later she would wonder why her life didn't flash before her, but would oddly remember how embarrassed she was at being caught unawares.For Max, however, he prayed for the chance to come back and get even with the beast - all the while, straining to use the last of his energy to create a levitation spell to save them all.Angel was more surprised to find he was thinking of Cordelia rather than of Buffy - on what was supposedly his last minute on earth.

------------------------------------

Then suddenly, Buffy felt strong arms encircle her and bore her up.Surprised, she also noticed an energy bubble envelope Max and Angel.She turned to get a better look at her rescuer and gasped.For a face, all it had were a pair of glowing eyes - but with no irises and no mouth.It seemed as if his entire face was made out of pliable metal. She started thinking T-1000 from the terminator, but something about the glowing eyes seemed familiar.Slightly huge eyebrow ridges formed above the eyes and surrounded its face with a pitch-black reflective sheen.The rest of the head seemed glossy with the color of blood.Black clad gauntleted arms wrapped themselves around her gently.The head swiveled to see if her companions were okay, Buffy couldn't help but noticed the dumbfounded stares the Champion and the vampire were giving her rescuer.

"Are you guys all right?" The being's voice resonated in the air around them, affecting an air of gentleness and concern.It sounded familiar.

"Who…?"Buffy asked, then she took a guess."Richard?"

"The not so very same person in the cosmic flesh."The being replied,"But in this form I am known as "Ja'Redd", loosely translated to in some obscure alien language, that means: "The Protector" or "The Destroyer" - whichever you prefer.However some have called me the "The Cosmic Protector"."

"How?"Quaylen asked when they touched down on the ground."I sorta knew you had power, but I never knew you were the one most of the Hosts and Demons were scared of more than me.Hell, what made you decide to fight amongst the proverbial angels now?I can't believe I'm talking to the ultimate wildcard!"

"Later."Ja'Redd said, gently putting down the Slayer and made sure his friends were okay."There's some unfinished business to attend to, and "Grendel" needs to be put in its place before this becomes a bloodbath for everyone else."

"But…" Buffy started, but wasn't able to finish when he shot upwards again - this time, making a beeline for the waiting menace.

Flashes of light and sounds were exchanged above and soon, they saw them take to the air and slam back into the building moments later after a series of trading energy volleys at each other.The resulting impact shook the high-rise through its very core and caused the loudest, oddest implosion they have had the experience of ever witnessing.

------------------------------------

The monster was entranced by such a show of raw power.It wasn't exactly expecting this from the being that blindsided it in their earlier scuffle to fall to his demise and return from the grave.It seemed it had underestimated many things this night.No matter, it will be naught but a pittance to stifle it. 

"YOU!" Came the sudden, starling angry shout from behind it.It was stunned to say the least.It whirled to face a wrathful being that actually gave it fear!Fear was unknown to it, so when faced with it - the effect was like an aphrodisiac.At the being's show of rage, the creature simply smiled. - Its double jaws opening wide, giving it a very twisted feral grin when it perceived the true nature of the creature that guised itself in human form.

"Ah, so you finally show your true nature."It began,"I say this again, join me and this world and countless others like it shall be yours.I don't just hunt here, you know."

"I don't need other worlds, this is my home in my former life - and it will always be my home.The others, I protect from scum like you. You've stolen something that doesn't belong to you, so surrender it now or forever face the consequences for that action."

"Really?And who do you think you are? I have not survived the destruction of my former reality just to be stared down by a young upstart like you.I am beyond petty rules to be at your eternal mercy.I am beyond you!"

Ja'Redd was taken aback by that revelation!No, it can't be?One of the ancient survivors is still alive?Then that means the thing's powers came from a different level entirely.Oh great, not another one of those.The last time he had a problem like that was facing one of his friend's archenemy, he definitely didn't want another psycho like that hanging around the universe.At least this thing has a homicidal fetish for murder rather than grand designs on universal domination - he stopped in mid-thought - whichever way, it was still evil no matter what it said.This madness had to end.

The creature swung the stolen deathscythe and called upon another concussive force blast.Ja'Redd easily dodged the attacks and fired more powerful plasma bolts at it, which was deflected by the ebony blade itself.Seeing no other choice, Ja'Redd increased his energy output tenfold and blasted the creature off the building and flew after it.

The battle continued in mid-air, each one trying to seek purchase through the other's defenses.The creature marveled at Ja'Redd's powers, they seemed to be getting stronger! It summoned all the power it possessed and threw itself like an energized "bullet" towards Ja'Redd.Almost taken by surprise, he swerved just in time and swung a fist, knocking the scythe out of its hands amid the creature's surprise and followed through with an up close plasma blast to the face.Adding to the momentum, both plunged back into the building; their headlong dive drove them straight down through the first floor.

A hole in the fabric of reality automatically opened; a skeletal arm reached out and reclaimed the falling scythe and the hole closed once more as the arm withdrew.A soundless sigh filled the recently sealed space.

------------------------------------

Ja'Redd pounded on the thing's face and was suddenly thrown sideways by its prehensile tail.Not used to such weird close quarter combat, the creature used whatever was at reach with a desperation it never knew it had before.It reverted to its natural power of absorption - the ability to take in other powers and abilities.Ja'Redd was beginning to get worried.

"I'm going to absorb your power, and when I am through - I will be the most powerful entity in all of creation.I will be a god!"

Ja'Redd's eye's widened!Just what he needed, ANOTHER overgrown parasite - when will they ever learn?They all wanted a piece of the cosmic powers he had at his disposal.Well, why not?It wanted his powers, right?He braced himself and funneled his powers straight into the creature's guts.

Crowing with joy, the creature was filling up on cosmic energy.Shades of the past, future, and present swirled around it.New knowledge of the inner-workings of the universe lay open to it.It wanted more!Ja'Redd nodded at the sensed request, he made sure to overload the thing's power absorption.

With too much power playing across in such a small space and in such an accelerated rate created a miniature black hole that "imploded" the creature to pure atoms.Ja'Redd was at the center of ground zero and tried his best to stop following in himself.But before the black hole closed, it also managed to unhinge the building and it collapsed right on top of him.

His last thoughts before the entire building fell around him was a very sheepish "Oops."

------------------------------------

When the dust settled, Buffy and company started to call out through the debris.

Max shook his head, he still could hardly believe Richard was able to survive his earlier fall - much less this.But knowing it was not the same as seeing. The man was a complete enigma from the moment they met.He never knew what the enigma was until this.Like the vampire and the others, he sifted through the remains of the building.He had recovered his sword earlier, it was hollering loudly at him in a dozen languages to get his butt over to it and pick it up.Some things never change even when the rest of the world already did an about face.

Giles pointed at the northern part and they all saw dust, broken concrete and layers of twisted steel starting to stir.They rushed carefully towards it.Max brought his sword out to bear and got ready in case the creature was still alive.A large section of a former wall rose, and fell over.It revealed a very disarrayed, and embarrassed Richard Todd - back to his human self.

"I am _sooo_ sorry about knocking the building down."He said, cheeks getting red."I don't have that much money and I'm sure I'll be working my butt off paying for the damn thing for the rest of my life."

Quaylen and the others laughed.Hugs seemed to be the order of the day and everybody hurried over to Angel's place and retired for the evening before the police could arrive.A big early breakfast was served the following morning and everybody compared notes on the night's events.

Buffy and Angel were chatting in a darkened corner and Giles and Wesley were also having a talk session.Max and Gunn were showing off different weapons by the other end and the other girls were simply giggling at something funny near the office.Richard smiled as he found them all like this when he came down from one of Angel's guest rooms.One big happy family, he thought.Then he spotted something that shouldn't be there, he saw Death and Morpheus by the center of the room and no one seemed to notice.They went up to him and essayed their thanks.

"See?I told you can do things once you put your mind to it."Morpheus said, smiling."And don't worry, they all can't see us.Only those who we allow to can, remember?"

Richard nodded, and spoke out of the corner of his mouth."I'll try to remember that more often."To Death, he asked."Were you able to get your scythe back?I sorta knocked it out of the thing's hands and lost sight of it as we fell through the building."

"Yes," Death replied, showing him the weapon - neatly tucked and folded under a fold in his robes."You have my eternal gratitude for that, Ja'Redd.As the humans like to say:I owe you one, big time."

"Just call me "Richard" when I'm not in my "cosmic" self."Richard grinned."Ja'Redd's just a title I am better off without.Just make sure that thing's more theft-proof - or next time; I may not want to do you two a favor again."

The pair nodded and faded from sight.He smiled again and joined his newfound friends.He knew then that he would stay back here for probably a long time.The dream lord mentioned that he could choose any destiny he wished, and right now: he wished nothing more than to continue living.Life may have its ups and downs - not to mention a few out of normal goings on - but it was still the place to be.

Max looked up from his talk with Gunn and saw Richard approach them."Had a nice nap?I heard having buildings fall on you could really get you tired."

Richard reddened, he almost forgot about that one. "Har, har.What's for breakfast?"

Buffy and Angel approached them and she offered him her doughnut."So where to now, Mr. Power guy?" she asked.The rest of them joined her and the same question was etched on their faces.Max chuckled; they asked him that question as well early that morning when he cooked their breakfasts after what happened last night.He told them he still had to go back to the priest - the head general of The Order Of Templar Knights, and notify him of how this mess ended - and maybe after that, who knows?Maybe he would come back to Los Angeles or to Sunnydale and help with the problems out here.It was too much of a good opportunity to pass up in the long run.Skills like his were needed in this unseen war against darkness.

"Well," Buffy asked again."What's your answer."

Richard gathered his thoughts.This is good, he thought.Looks like I've already made my choice last night.I guess I'll just have to follow through and make it official.A chance to help people, and this time; he won't pass up on a destiny he already chose to walk on.And like the Eternal Champion, his own brand of skills will be needed to safeguard life - not only here, but on worlds that needed his help from beings like the monster they fought.

Everybody smiled when he said the next words.

"I'm staying."

THE END………?


End file.
